The Third Year
by CL.Lockhart
Summary: As the Lockhart siblings go along in their second and third years at Hogwarts, we follow them through a time of uncovering their personalities and growing closer relationships with the people around them as well as having amazing adventures. WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. All rights go to JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Before the Lockhart siblings had left Hogwarts for the summer, their parents had informed them that in July they would be flying off to Milan, Italy for two months. First they would be going to Milan for a week, then going off to Venice, Rome, Pisa and Naples until it reached two weeks before school started.

Once they arrived in Milan, at the Chateau Monfort, they all laid their luggage and things around the room. It was a very modern hotel. The two beds in the main room had beige, fabricated headboards, silky soft bedding and fluffy, deep blue pillows. The surroundings of the room itself were remarkable. As Lena and Calla surveyed the room, they noticed that the walls were a light turquoise, shining pale blue in the sunlight coming in from the windows. White lily decals were placed on one wall, right above the pull-out couch that Ethan would be sleeping on. It was a very elegant room, and Calla couldn't help smiling whenever she looked around.

"Well," Olivia Lockhart, the mother, said. "Let's go on a tour of Milan, shall we?" Lena looked at Calla with a smile.

 _Don't forget your camera, Cal!_ Lena reminded her sister silently. Calla smiled.

 _Haha. I won't._ Calla replied.

That afternoon, the Lockharts toured Milan, at least, where they were in Milan. They visited the Cathedral, and saw _The Last Supper_ by da Vinci. Of course they had to visit Sforza Castle, as it did remind the girls a lot of Hogwarts. Along with that they saw the Teatro alla Scala, a renown opera house capped with an ornate stage, a beautifully designed crystal chandelier, and of course the orchestra pit.

After the tour, the Lockhart family decided to just walk around the city, getting lost occasionally and stopping for Gelato along the way. The family of six walked around the chic boutiques, and of course a few gift shops, Lena and Calla gazing at things for their friends as souvenirs, not even thinking of getting stuff for themselves. Unfortunately, they did not find anything of pure interest to them on the first day.

Two months passed, with the Lockharts celebrating the last of their summer in Naples. Lena and Calla had woken up an hour before the sun would rise over the clear blue water, casting an orange glow over the city. They sat on the porch of the little hotel that sat right on the edge of the water. Calla's hair whipped behind her with the movement of the wind, her bronze, caramel highlights shining in the morning sun. She had gotten highlights the week before, as well as a teal blue streak on one of her front strands. She breathed in the salty scent of the water.

 _It's so beautiful here,_ Calla said to Lena one morning as they stood out on the balcony outside their room. Lena nodded and sighed as they watched the sun rise over the horizon of the city.

 _I wish we could stay here longer,_ Lena replied. It was the last day they were spending in Naples.

"I'm just happy Mum and Dad planned this trip," Evie said suddenly, from the sliding door behind them. Lena and Calla looked back at their sister in surprise. She must've been listening in on their conversation.

"How long have you two been up?" Evie asked sleepily, walking outside, handing the girls each a cup of tea. They had all grown over their second year at Hogwarts, but they were still the same size as Seamus Finnigan. Evie sipped at her steaming cup of tea.

"Not long," Lena replied finally. "Just long enough to see the sunrise." Calla nodded once, her free hand instinctively going to the necklace that Fred had given her in her first year. She still wondered why he had given it to her, but chose not to ask him. She never took it off. It was one of the only pieces of jewelry she had owned.

"I've been meaning to ask where you got that necklace, Cal," Evie said, staring at the sky. "You never seem to take it off." Lena smiled slightly as she took another sip of her tea.

"Fred gave it to me," Calla explained, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. "In our first year at Hogwarts." Evie looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised.

"Really?" she questioned. Calla nodded. "Doesn't seem like him." Calla shrugged. It really wasn't like him, she thought, to be giving out jewelry like that. "Do you like him?" Evie asked suddenly. Calla looked at her little sister.

"It's complicated -" Calla started, taking a sip of her own tea before it got cold.

"So you _do_ like him," Evie stated firmly, a slight smile on her lips. Calla opened her mouth to protest, but Lena beat her to it.

"Don't be silly, Evie," Lena said, waving her hand dismissively. "Fred and Calla are just friends."

"But she wants them to be more," said Evie, adamant on Calla admitting her feelings for Fred Weasley. "Don't you?" she added, raising an eyebrow at her sister.

Calla thought hard about how to answer Evie. She was very nit picky these days for some reason. Calla shrugged.

"If a possibility were to arise," Calla said, taking a sip of tea as a pause, "I wouldn't say no to a relationship." Lena smiled mischievously and Evie giggled slightly, not pressing the subject any further.

 _That can be arranged…_ Lena Kelted to Calla. Calla looked at her sister, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

 _Don't you dare force this, L,_ Calla replied. Lena smiled innocently.

It was at that moment that they realized that Ethan would be up soon, as well as their parents from the adjoining room. Ren and Eleanor were still sleeping on the bed that Lena and Calla shared. Hercules was curled with his furry little head resting on Evie's pillow, and Orion was lying down, curled up on Ethan's side, moving up and down with Ethan's breathing as they slept. The girls walked back into the room and started to pack up some stuff that they had forgotten the previous night.

On the last day of the Lockharts' trip, Lena and Calla had managed to find gifts for the trio, Fred and George. For Hermione, they found a snowglobe with a miniature figurine of the Colosseum on the inside. For Harry and Ron, Lena and Calla found some Italian sweets that they thought the boys would enjoy. And finally, for Fred and George, two long sleeve, crew neck shirts with a crest similar to the Hogwarts one, but an Italian flag in the middle.

Thirty minutes before they had to leave for the airport in order to catch their flight back to London, Calla and Lena looked at themselves in the full-length mirror that was tacked up to one of the walls. Lena had on a pair of stretchy black leggings, a white t-shirt that had lace detailing sewed along the sides, and a pair of old flip flops. Her long, dark brown hair with dark caramel highlights was braided down one side of her neck, reaching down to the end of her ribs. Calla, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of dark wash, distressed skinny jeans, along with an old London t-shirt that was previously owned by their father, (she had cut the bottom to the point where it was right above the jeans' waistline), and a Ravenclaw cardigan, just in case it got cold on the flight. Her shoes were nothing special, just a pair of black and white, tattered and worn Converse.

On the plane, their parents made it so that Lena and Calla were sitting next to each other, Ethan and Evie were sitting next to each other, and Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart were sitting next to each other. Each pair of seats were right behind the other. Parents in the front, Ethan and Evie in the middle, and Lena and Calla at the back.

 _What do you miss the most at Hogwarts?_ Lena asked Calla as she put a blanket over herself that was given to her by one of the flight attendants.

 _In general? Hmm… Either the Ravenclaw common room, the Great Hall, or the Black Lake._ Calla replied. Lena smiled.

 _I thought you were going to say Fred,_ Lena said teasingly, taking a sip of the water she bought at the airport. Calla nudged her sister in the side.

 _Oh shush,_ Calla replied, rolling her eyes.

 _You do miss him though, don't you?_ Lena asked, gazing at her sister with wonder.

 _Of course I do, Lena._ Calla said simply, shrugging. _He's one of my best friends._

Lena smiled. _Is that the only reason?_ she teased. Calla folded her arms over her chest and looked at Lena.

 _I don't know how I feel about Fred, alright?_ she said finally, sighing and giving up on arguing and getting comfortable in her seat as the plain lifted off of the runway and into the air. Lena tilted her head at Calla.

 _What do you mean?_ she questioned. _You said you'd be open to a relationship._

 _I like him, yes,_ Calla said, closing her eyes. She pictured Fred and George playing with Filibuster Fireworks and smiled. _I wouldn't want to lose him if we did start a relationship and it ended badly._ Lena sighed and nodded, ending the conversation there.

Calla looked out the window, the sun bright in her eyes as she looked out into the sky, out at the shrinking version of Italy and thought of what it would be like to be back in London.

As the Lockhart's were spending their cheerful summer in Italy, the Weasleys had spent their summer in Egypt, thanks to the Ministry. Fred and George looked out at the scenery of the desert.

"If you had to choose, what is your favorite thing at Hogwarts?" George asked Fred.

Fred shrugged. "Quidditch pitch?" he said, putting his arm over his eyes to cover the bright sun. They had been getting bored with their time at Hogwarts, only going because if they didn't, their mum would kill them.

"Interesting," George said, mimicking his brother, his arm over his eyes to block the annoying sunlight.

"What?" Fred said, rolling his eyes.

"Thought you'd say Calla," George said, a slight grin on his face. Fred nudged George in the side.

"What are you two going on about?" Ginny said suddenly, walking over to her older twin brothers.

"Nothing," said Fred, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Ginny raised an eyebrow at George as he rested his free arm across her shoulders. George shrugged, the grin still hidden on his lips.

While everybody else was enjoying their summer, Harry was holed up in his room in number 4 Privet Drive. He hated the summer holidays more than anything, and he wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.

The reason Harry hated the summer holidays was simple. The Dursleys. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude towards magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursley's roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. Thankfully, that was highly unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.

 _It must be very late,_ Harry thought to himself, his eyes itching with tiredness. He put his school stuff into a pillowcase he had under his bed. He stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.

 _Happy birthday, Harry!_ two female voices chimed in the back of his conscious. It was no doubt Lena and Calla Lockhart. He smiled to himself.

 _Thanks, Lena, Calla,_ he replied back. He had gotten used to answering them silently over the past two years he had known them. They were odd girls, but he never questioned it, seeing that if magic was possible, so could the ability to telepathically have a conversation with someone.

 _Sorry we couldn't send anything to you,_ Calla said, a yawn hidden in her voice. _We've been away from our owl, Merlin._

 _It's alright, I understand,_ said Harry.

 _We just got back from Italy._ Lena said happily. _We'll be going to Diagon Alley with the Weasleys when they get back from Egypt. Hope to see you there, Harry!_

 _Yeah!_ said Calla after her sister. _We'll try sending you some sweets we got for you in Italy as soon as we can!_

As they had their silent conversation, Harry stared out his now open bedroom window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. He hoped that she would back soon - she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.

Harry said goodnight to Lena and Calla, both of them yawning audibly by the end of their conversation.

Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been - stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visibly through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

As Harry gazed out of his window, there was something silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment. A large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.

Soaring through the window, three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft _flump_ on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was larger and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs. Harry recognized the owl at once - his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's leg, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Hedwig was also carrying a parcel. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol. Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest.

Harry ripped open the brown paper attached to a present wrapped in gold that had been attached to Errol. It was a clipping from _The Daily Prophet,_ with the Weasley family. Arthur Weasley, Ron's father, had scooped up a prize, thanks to the _Daily Prophet's_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw. That's how they had been able to pay for a trip to Egypt, where Ron's eldest brother Bill was working for Gringotts Wizard Bank as a curse breaker. There was a picture to go along with the article clipping. It was of the Weasley family standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons, and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

Along with the newspaper clipping, Harry had received a birthday card from Ron as well.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted._

 _It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs, and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

 _I couldn't believe it when Dad won the_ Daily Prophet _Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year._

 _We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?_

 _Don't let the Muggles get you down!_

 _Try to come to London,_

(Ron's cursive signature)

 _P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter this week._

There was a Sneakoscope that Ron had given Harry as a birthday present. If there was something untrustworthy around, it was supposed to light up and spin.

Harry also received a handwritten letter from Hermione. It detailed her trip to France and the present that she had gotten for him through owl-order. It was a book with a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading _Broomstick Servicing Kit._

As Harry got ready for slumber, the girls were a few hours away from him, in their cozy cabin of a house, in the bedroom that they shared. Even though it was one in the morning, they decided to ignore their sleepiness and started to put together a birthday package for Harry. Eleanor and Ren lie down on both of the beds in the room, their wings fluttering slightly as they breathed deeply in their sleep. Lena took out the sweets that were wrapped in a small, white cardboard box. The box's contents included some chocolate, some sour candies, and of course Ferrero Roche.

The girls decided to wrap the white box in some old _Daily Prophet_ newspaper and tied it together with some red and gold ribbon. Along with the wrapped present, Lena and Calla wrote a letter to Harry.

 _Happy birthday, Harry!_

 _Hope the Muggles aren't giving you a hard time this summer! (We heard about Ron's shouty phone call from Hermione)._

 _We spent two months traveling around Italy. Calla took loads of pictures! (See attached). There was a lot of epic architecture with beautiful history dwelling within every nook and cranny. It was amazing Harry, wish you could've been there!_

 _Hope to see you in Diagon Alley! If not, we will see you on the first of September, on the Hogwarts Express!_

 _Love from_

 _Lena and Calla Lockhart_

Lena tucked the note securely under the ribbon that was wrapped around Harry's present. Calla took Merlin out of his cage, and he nipped at her ear affectionately as Lena tied the package around his leg.

"This goes to Harry Potter at number four Privet Drive. Go through the top window. That's his bedroom. Got it?" Lena said quietly to the owl. He hooted in understanding and as Lena opened the window, he flew off of Calla's arm and soared into the dark early morning.

Later that day, the girls would be going off to the Burrow. Their parents had discovered Floo powder at Diagon Alley before their children's second year at Hogwarts, and decided to get a bucket full for whenever the Lena, Calla, Ethan and Evie wanted to visit their wizard friends. Though it wasn't their favorite way to travel, they decided it was better than driving the whole way there.

"Got everything, dears?" Mrs. Lockhart said to her beloved children that morning at around eight in the morning. Lena had on a pair of leggings, a simple navy blue t-shirt with a cardigan over it, as well as a light cloak in case it got cold. Calla wore a pair of sweatpants and a baggy shirt, taking no interest in looking pretty from the neck down that day. She also wore a light cloak for the slight wind that would be going down Diagon Alley.

"Yes, Mum," Calla said, yawning slightly. She hugged her aging mother, kissing her gently on the cheek. She waited for Lena, taking a handful of the Floo powder from her father, after hugging him as well. The girls stepped into the fireplace and waved with their free hands to their parents before shouting "The Burrow!" and disappearing in a mass of green flame. Evie and Ethan followed soon after.

 _Bend your knees before you hit the ground,_ Calla informed her siblings, as they flew past the different wizard households in the blink of an eye. Their stomachs sunk, indicating their landing was coming soon. They all bent their knees slightly and felt the ground hard beneath their feet, coughing through a haze of smoke that engulfed the both of them. Mrs. Weasley greeted them as they stepped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow.

"Morning everyone!" she said happily, hugging all of them and wiping off some extra dust that lingered on their cloaks. "How are your parents?"

"They're good," Calla said, her vision coming back slightly askew. She blinked. "Jet lag, you know." Mrs. Weasley tilted her head in confusion. Evie and Ethan coughed out some dust from the fireplace and Calla gave them a sheepish grin.

"It's this thing with time differences around the world," Lena explained. "When you're in one time difference for a while, it takes a bit to get used to your home." Mrs. Weasley nodded with a bright smile.

"Toast?" the plump, red-headed woman said, guiding the Lockharts to the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Calla said, smiling as she sat down next to her sister at the kitchen table. "Where are the others?" she added, looking around the empty dining room. Mrs. Weasley set the teapot down on the stove. Evie and Ethan took their seats on the other side of the dining table.

"Just getting ready," Mrs. Weasley explained as a plate of toast, butter and marmalade magically flew to the table. Lena automatically took a piece of toast, slathered it with marmalade and took a bite. "Ron should be coming down any minute." Just as she said this, her youngest son, Ron, walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he said sleepily, with a sheepish smile on his face. Calla giggled and stood, walking over to him in order to give him a hug.

"Hi," Lena said through a mouthful of toast. Ron nodded at her.

A few minutes after Ron had sat down at the kitchen table, Fred and George came bundling down the stairs. Of course, they had grown at least a few inches taller over the summer. They had grown their hair out to their shoulders as well.

The twins took their seats on either side of Calla and Lena. Calla took a sip of her steaming tea and looked at Fred.

 _You grew out your hair,_ Calla Kelted. A smile crept at the corners of Fred's lips and he nodded once.

 _Wanted something different, I guess,_ Fred replied. Calla noticed how deep Fred's voice had gotten, and wondered whether George's voice had changed as well. Having their presence automatically made her more cheerful than she already was. It was familiar, having the boys around.

"Morning, Lockharts," George said, unaware that Fred and Calla were sharing a mental conversation. His voice had definitely gotten lower. He made a silly face at Lena, and she mimicked him, causing him to chuckle.

"How was your trip to Italy?" Ron asked Lena and Calla as Ethan and Evie tucked into some toast and tea.

"It was fun," Lena said.

"Exciting," Calla added. Ethan and Evie nodded, their mouths full of toast and jam.

"That reminds me," Lena said suddenly, taking something from under her cloak. "We come bearing gifts." She slid two wrinkly packages towards Fred and George. Calla took out the box of sweets from under her own cloak and handed it to Ron. His face automatically perked up when he saw all of the candies and chocolates. When Fred and George opened up their gifts, they smiled, holding the shirts up. One had black sleeves and the other had red sleeves.

"Lovely!" Mrs. Weasley said with smile, looking at the shirts. Just a few minutes later, Ginny Weasley, the only daughter in the family, walked down the stairs. "Morning dear!" Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter as she came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Morning Mum," Ginny replied easily, smiling politely at the girls as they waved at her. Ron handed her one of his Italian candies, which she gladly took. That morning was spent with fun conversation of summers in Egypt and traveling through Italy and looking forward to school.

While the Weasleys and the Lockharts spent their morning happily together, Harry had arrived to the kitchen of the Dursleys house seeing all of them at the kitchen table. They were crowded around a new television that had been Dudley's welcome-home-for-the-summer present. Harry sat uncomfortably between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. The Dursleys always ignored Harry whenever he walked into a room, but Harry was far too used to this to care.

On the television that the Dursleys were watching, there was a reporter going on about an escaped convict.

"...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

Uncle Vernon made a snarky comment about Black and made fun of his appearance. He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.

That morning, Harry and Dudley's Aunt Marge was supposed to be arriving at the Dursleys. Harry was not pleased at all. She was not a blood relative to Harry, but he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' his entire life. To Harry, Aunt Marge was one of the foulest people that he could have ever imagine being a relative to. Every visit of hers stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind. One year she had whacked him around the shins with her walking stick, for Christmas one year she had given him dog biscuits, and the year previous her dog Ripper had chased him into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight.

"You'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge." Uncle Vernon said to Harry, laying down some ground rules for when his 'aunt' would be staying with them for a week.

"All right," said Harry bitterly. "if she does when she's talking to me."

"Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply, "as Marge doesn't know anything about your _abnormality,_ I don't want any - any _funny_ stuff while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"

"I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.

"And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge that you attend St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."

" _What?"_ Harry yelled.

"And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.

Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge was coming for a weeklong visit - it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks. Uncle Vernon asked his son if he had wanted to accompany his father to the station, Dudley refused, of course, only to be defended by his mother's words.

"Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow tie." Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.

Harry got a sudden idea as Vernon left the kitchen. Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door. Vernon was pulling on his car coat, and made a snarky comment to Harry, saying that he was not taking him.

"Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly. "I want to ask you something." Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously. "Third years at Hog - at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," he said.

Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry, and Harry calmly explained that all he needed Vernon to do was to sign a permission slip permitting him to go to Hogsmeade. Harry chose his words very carefully, precisely, so as to slightly threaten and attain some power over Vernon by saying that pretending to Aunt Marge would be difficult for him. Uncle Vernon threatened to knock the stuffing out of Harry, but Harry contradicted him by saying that he could still tell Aunt Marge the truth about their 'abnormal' situation.

"But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, as Uncle Vernon stopped his fist from punching him, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug- like I'm normal and everything." Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

"Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form." He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.

Aunt Marge and Uncle Vernon arrived only too soon after that encounter. They were walking up the garden, and Harry opened the door for them as Aunt Petunia instructed him to. Aunt Marge entered, built very much like Uncle Vernon: large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache, though not as bushy as his. She carried a suitcase in one hand and an old, evil-tempered bulldog in the other. After planting a sloppy kiss on Dudley's cheek, Aunt Marge strode past Harry as though he was hat stand, and they all proceeded into the kitchen, leaving Harry to deal with Marge's suitcase, which he heaved up the stairs into the spare bedroom.

When Harry finally entered the kitchen, Ripper began to growl at him, causing Aunt Marge to direct her attention to Harry for the first time.

"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on _my_ doorstep." Harry was burning to say that he would rather live in an orphanage than live with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile.

Aunt Marge yelled at Harry. "Don't you smirk at me! I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?" Vernon explained that Harry was going to St. Brutus's, that it was a first-rate institution for hopeless cases.

As Marge started to settle down and make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. His aunt and uncle encouraged him to stay out of their way, which was grateful to oblige. Aunt Marge made this near impossible, having a liking for comparing him to Dudley, and took pleasure in taunting Harry's patience by handing Dudley expensive presents and glaring at Harry while doing so. She explained to Vernon that he shouldn't blame himself for how Harry has been turning out, that if it's something rotten on the inside, that there was nothing anyone could do.

 _Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise -_ Harry thought to himself. Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.

"It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup -" At that very moment, the wineglass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge sputtered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping. Aunt Petunia squealed. Marge waved it off dismissively, stating that she had a very firm grip. But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously, so he decided he'd better skip dessert and escape from the table as soon as he could.

Harry tried his best to control himself through the next three days, by forcing himself to think about his _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_ whenever Aunt Marge started on him. He tried his very best on the final evening of Marge's stay, but she had had a bit too much brandy and started to insult his appearance whilst complementing Dudley's.

"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia -" she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one - "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."

Aunt Marge continued to insult Harry and his family, causing him to shout and cause a raucous. He defended his parents as much as he could, anger bubbling in his stomach. All of a sudden, Marge stopped speaking. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger - but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech - next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls - she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami -

(Calla's point of view) Calla sat in the living room of the Burrow, her siblings and Ron next to her as they watched Fred and George mess around with Filibuster Fireworks. She felt a pang in her chest and she suddenly thought of Harry, feeling warmth resonating from the lily pendant at her breastbone. He was in trouble, something was happening where he was, but she just couldn't pinpoint it. Lena noticed her sister's expression change from amusement to concern, her eyes shifting slightly gray.

"Calla?" Lena said, worry in her voice as she rested a hand on her sister's shoulder. Ethan, Evie and the twins were amused by the fireworks zooming throughout the Burrow that they didn't notice as Lena and Calla started to speak.

"Harry," Calla said, looking at Lena. "He's done something. Something dangerous." Lena raised an eyebrow and looked at the glowing pendant that hung from her sister's neck, suddenly understanding somehow.

"Dangerous to his health or of his expulsion?" Lena questioned, thinking through what he could have done. He hated the Dursleys, yes, but would it cause him to lose control of his temper?

Calla considered this. She focused on Harry, trying to pinpoint what he had done. All she could feel was that he was doing underage magic where he was, but as long as she wasn't having a vision of him in her mind's eye, she knew it wasn't too detrimental to his health. "I think it's more towards his expulsion," she said finally, a slight tinge of hope in her voice. At the word 'expulsion', Fred, George, Ethan and Evie looked at the two girls, Lena in deep thought. "What?" Calla said, trying to act casual.

Fred looked down at the glowing necklace and then at Calla's face. Her eyes were clouded, shifting back and forth from gray to the beautiful deep blue that he knew so well.

"Expulsion?" George questioned. "Whose expulsion?"

"Is it Harry?" asked Ron, a concerned look contorting his round features.

Calla bit her lip nervously, toying with the lily pendant. "Yes…" she said slowly. They all raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know what he's done," she said defensively, "I just know that he's in trouble." Ron sighed.

"Well, then contact him!" said Ron. "Use that telepathy thing…" he said more quietly, so that Mrs. Weasley would not hear. Calla sighed as Fred and George sat down on either side of her. Hercules and Orion ran around the couch, Hercules nipping at the tip of Orion's tail, distracting Mrs. Weasley enough to make all of the children sitting seem normal.

 _Harry?_ Calla focus her conscience on Harry, making sure to dictate this conversation to him.

 _Calla?_ Harry's voice echoed. Relief spread through Calla's body, knowing that Harry was alright.

 _What's going on? Is everything all right?_ asked Calla, the concern never leaving her voice as she spoke.

 _I'm fine, Calla. Just lost my temper… my Uncle's sister was over and she insulted me and my parents…_ Harry explained, anger in his voice as Call heard him heaving things into his trunk. _I lost control of my powers and she started to swell up like a hot air balloon, and is currently floating around Little Whinging._

Calla bit back a giggle, seeing it as not very appropriate. She felt the eyes of the twins, Ron and her siblings on her as she held this conversation with Harry.

 _Are you going to be expelled?_ she asked hesitantly.

Harry sighed. _I assume as much,_ he said exasperatedly. _I've left the Dursleys and am on the Knight Bus travelling to London._ Harry explained.

 _Okay,_ Calla said, toying with the lily pendant still. _Harry?_

 _Yes?_ he sounded tired at this point.

 _Be careful._

The conversation ended there and Calla let out a few nervous giggles. The others looked at her in concern, and Ron was the first to speak.

"Well?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Harry's alright," Calla stated simply. She saw the look of relief on Ron's face. "He might be expelled, though," she added. "Something seemed off when I was talking to him."

"Your eyes kept shifting colors," Ethan said. "Dark grey to blue. Dark grey to blue." Evie nodded curiously.

"He just sounded worried and exhausted at the same time." Calla said. "He lost his temper with the Dursleys and his aunt swelled up like a balloon." Fred chuckled and George looked amused. "I think something more happened while he was waiting for the Knight Bus."

"Knight Bus?" Mrs. Weasley questioned suddenly, finally paying attention to the conversation at hand. "Who's on the Knight Bus?"

Calla looked nervously at Ron, who shrugged. "Harry is…" she said, and saw the expression of shock on Mrs. Weasley's features. "He stormed out on his aunt and uncle. He might be expelled." She unconsciously leaned into Fred and he slid his arm around her. Lena smiled at this, but tried to hide it.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said under her breath. Calla nodded. "Well, we'll have to fix this, won't we?" Calla glanced at Fred, who shrugged.

(Harry's Point of View)

Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. Anger surged through him, and he listened to the frantic thumping of his heart in the dead of night. However, the anger eventually turned into panic. He had never been in a worse fix. He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. He had broken the Decree of the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised the Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.

What was going to happen to him? Or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world? He thought of his friends, and his heart sunk even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not, they would want to help him now, but they were all abroad, and with Hedwig gone, he had no means of contacting them.

Harry thought of his current situation, every emotion imaginable going through his body. He thought of being expelled, of doing a bit more magic to make his next move with the brick wall of a trunk feather-light. He thought of the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father, and went to his trunk to start digging for it. But before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more. A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched, but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.

He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. Someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or - something else.

" _Lumos,"_ Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him. He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.

Harry stepped backward. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.

There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light -

With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where harry had just been lying. They belonged, a Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled _The Knight Bus._

A conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve-" the conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground. Harry snatched up his wand and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.

"What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.

"Fell over," said Harry.

"'Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.

"I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding. He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence. The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.

"'Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.

"There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog… but massive…" He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.

"Woss your name?" Stan persisted.

"Neville Longbottom," said Harry, saying the first name that came into his head.

* * *

 **We are moving quickly through the series now, aren't we? :D We are really really excited for you guys to follow us in our endeavor to finish the 7-book long series that is Harry Potter. We have a lot of fun things planned! So stay tuned!**

 **Lena will start her chapter as soon as she can! (Keep in mind we just got back into school, so the chapters will probably be delayed at some points).**

 **Yours truly,**

 **Miss Calla A. Lockhart**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So this bus…" Harry said, quickly changing the subject, "Did you say that it goes _anywhere?_ "

"That's right!" Stan said proudly. "Anywhere you like, long as it's on land. Can't do anythin' underwater." Stan then looked over at Harry suspiciously again, "You did flag us down, didn't ya? Stuck out your wand, didn't ya?" he asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry replied quickly. "Listen, how much would it be in order to get to London?" he asked.

"Eleven Sickles." Stan answered him, then added, "But, for firteen, we give you hot chocolate, and for fifteen you get a hot water bottle and a toothbrush in the color of your choice." he informed.

Harry then quickly shuffled through his trunk and took out his money bag. He opened the bag and shoved some silver coins into Stan's hand. Then, he and Stan lifted up Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and climbed their way into the bus.

Instead of seats, half a dozen brass beds were placed inside the bus, beside the curtained windows. Candles were lit on each bedside and a tiny wizard in a nightcap slept in one of the beds, muttering to himself in his sleep.

"This one is yours." Stan whispered to Harry as he shoved Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver's seat. "This is our driver, Ernie Prang. Ern, this is Neville Longbottom." Stan said as he introduced Harry to the elderly driver who was sitting in an armchair behind the steering wheel. Harry nervously flattened his hair over his forehead again to make sure that his scar was covered properly as the driver looked at him through the thick glasses and nodded his head in greeting.

"Take it away, Ern!" Stan said as he sat down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

Harry heard another loud BANG and was suddenly thrown back onto his bed as the bus sped through the dark streets. Stan looked amused by Harry's shocked expression as Harry watched the streetlights flash by outside the windows.

"We are somewhere in Wales, right Ern? This is where we were before you flagged us down." Stan said to Harry. Ernie nodded his head in agreement.

"How come the Muggles don't hear or see the bus?" Harry asked curiously.

enger who's stop was coming up. Harry stared nervously out the window as he watched Ernie's reckless driving. He didn't seem to have full control of the steering wheel, considering the wheels of the Knight Bus kept going on the pavement. Harry watched as lamp posts, mailboxes and trash can magically jumped out of the bus's path and went back to their original places once it had passed. Stan came back d

"The Muggles?" Stan said, then laughed, "They don't see nuffink, do they? Never listen or look properly." he said.

A few minutes later, Stan went up the stairs in order to wake a passenger downstairs, a couple moments later, a sleepy and slightly green witch in a traveling cloak following him to the door.

"'Ere you are Madam!" Stan said happily as Ernie slammed on the breaks and the beds slid forwards. The witch looked like she was about to vomit as she stumbled out of the bus, Stan throwing her luggage out behind her before slamming the door shut. Within seconds, the bus has started moving again with another loud sound.

Harry felt himself getting sick as the bus sped through the small country road. As the trees jumped out of the Knight Bus's path, Harry started to wonder if the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.

By now, Stan had unfolded a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and was reading it and Harry glanced at the front page. The front showed a picture of a sunken-faced man with dirty and matted hair, staring back at Harry.

"I've seen that man on the Muggle news!" Harry said in realization as he stared at the picture.

Stan curiously turned the paper over and chuckled as he saw the picture. "Sirius Black." Stan said, nodding his head. ""Course he would be in the Muggle News, Neville." Stan said, with a superior look on his face. When he saw the blank look that Harry gave him, he removed the front page and handed it over to Harry. "You ought to read the paper more often, Neville." he added.

In the candlelight, Harry held up the paper so that it was easier to read. The article talked about how the Ministry of Magic was still on the lookout for Sirius and trying to recapture him. It mentioned that the Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had also informed the Muggle Prime Minister about Black. Also, finally, it mentioned the fact that twelve years ago, Sirius Black had openly murdered thirteen people in a row using only one curse.

After Harry read the entire article, he stared at sunken face in the picture. The dark, shadowed eyes the only part of it that seemed alive. Harry looked at the face and wondered if this was what actual vampires looked like, with the white skin and waxy face, Sirius Black could have easily passed as one.

"Looks scary don't he?" Stan said to Harry once he saw that Harry had read the entire thing.

"He murdered _thirteen_ people with _one curse_?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Stan answered. "And in front of witnesses too. Out in the open. Caused some big trouble, right Ern?" he added.

"Ar." Ernie answered darkly.

Stan turned back to Harry and said, "Black was a big supporter of You - Know - Who."

"What? Voldemort?" Harry asked quickly, before realizing what he had said.

Ern suddenly jerked the steering wheel so hard that the bus swiveled and nearly crashed into a farmhouse if the house hadn't jumped out of the way. Stan's entire face drained of all color as Harry said the name.

"What choo say his name for?" Stan yelped, "Are you outta your mind or somethin'?"

"Sorry - Sorry I forgot." Harry said quickly. "So Black supported You - Know - Who?" Harry added quickly.

"Yeah." Stan said, clutching his chest and trying to get his heartbeat to go at a normal pace. "Yeah, very close to him too, they say. Anyway, when little Harry Potter took down You - Know - Who, all of You - Know - Who's supporters was tracked down. Most of 'em came quietly, knowing that it was all over with You - Know - Who gone. But not Black. Someone said tha' he though' he was gonna be Second - in - command once You - Know - Who had taken over. But in the end, when they had cornered Black i a street full of Muggles, Black took out his wand and blasted the entire street, a wizard got it and so did about a dozen Muggles. Horrible innit? And then do you know what Black did?" Stan said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He _laughed_." Stan said, "Just stood there and laughed. He's mental. inne Ern? When the reinforcements from the Ministry arrived, he went with 'em quietly, but was still laughin' his 'ead off."

"If he weren't mad when he went to Azkaban, he will be now." Ernie said, slowly. "I blow meself up rather than go to that place. But it serves him right after what he did."

"An' now he's out." Stan added, "Don't know how he did it though, nobody's escaped from Azkaban before. I don't fancy his chances against those guard of Azkaban though." he said and shuddered along with Ernie.

"Talk about something else, Stan." Ernie suddenly said. "The Azkaban guards freak everyone out." he said.

Stan reluctantly put down the paper and everything was quiet for a few moments as they all thought of something else to talk about. Eventually, Stan started to ask Harry if he had heard of how Harry Potter had blown up his aunt, and how they thought that he had come on the Knight Bus, trying to make a run for it. Harry's mind wandered into his thoughts as he thought about the fact that he had broken a wizard law, just like Sirius Black. Harry never knew much about the wizard prison, but the way that people talked about it, he assumed that it was a very fearful. He wondered if what he did to Aunt Marge would be bad enough to get him sent to Azkaban.

The bus sped through the darkness of the night, making bushes, lights, trees and telephone boxes jump out of the way as it drove past. Harry laid miserably on his bed as he heard Stan ramble on about how "Harry" had paid for hot chocolate but spilled it all over himself. Slowly but surely, all the witches and wizards on the bus began to leave, clad in dressing gowns and slippers. All of them looked very happy and relieved to finally get off the bus. This continued on until Harry was the only passenger left on the bus. Stan asked him where in London he wanted to go and Harry replied, saying he wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Off they set, heading towards Diagon Alley.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...

(To the Lockhart siblings):

The Lockhart siblings all lay awake inside their fort in Fred and George's room. The kids had all been sent to bed quite a while ago, considering how late it was, but the siblings still had a bad case of jet lag. Lena laid, curled up in a blanket, her hair sprawled out around her and her eyes clenched shut, trying to convince herself to sleep, until she finally gave up. With a heavy sigh, she threw her blanket off and got up crawling out of the fort.

 _Where are you going, L?_ Calla's voice rang in her mind when she felt her sister move.

 _I thought that maybe I could find something to do since I can't sleep._ Lena replied as she walked quietly across the dark room to the window. She heard faint rustling behind her, then light footsteps. She looked over her shoulder and saw her siblings, all wide awake and crawling out of the fort.

 _Well, let's all do something together, then._ Evie said in their minds.

They all decided to go outside for a little while, thinking maybe the fresh air would let them finally sleep. So, they silently opened their trunks and took out something light to wear in case it got cold, they grabbed a large blanket from inside the fort and silently tiptoed out of the room where the two snoring, red-headed twins slept.

The made sure that nobody was downstairs, then walked quietly through the house and out the back door. Ethan and Evie held onto Orion, Hercules, Ren and Eleanor as Lena and Calla set the blanket up on the the ground to lay on top of. Lena shoved her arms inside the long sleeves of her oversized dark purple sweatshirt as the slightly cold breeze whistled past them. They stood there for a few moments, just looking out over the dew-covered grass sparkling under the moonlight.

"Some stargazing never hurt anyone." Calla said, smiling at her siblings as they all laid back down on the blanket and stared up at the sky. Ren and Eleanor curled up close to Lena and Calla's heads and fell instantly asleep. Ethan and Evie lay on either side of Lena and Calla, curled into their sides as Orion and Hercules lay at their feet.

"Which one is Orion again?" Ethan asked his sisters as his eyes scanned the stars in the sky.

Lena chuckled as she and Calla pointed simultaneously up into the cloudless sky. "That one, see? Those three stars make up Orion's belt." she said to him. Ethan followed her gaze up and saw three stars lined up close to the horizon.

"Oh! That's right! Look Orion, it's your constellation!" Ethan said excitedly to his arctic fox, pointing up at the constellation that Lena had pointed to.

Calla and Lena chuckled as they watched their brother's childishness. "And I'm pretty sure, that's the North Star, right L?" Calla said gesturing towards the brightest star in the sky.

Lena nodded her head as she stared at the stars. "Yeah, that's the North Star. The brightest star in the night sky. They say that if you are ever lost, all you need to do is follow that star and you will eventually find something." she replied. She smiled brightly, the four of them scanning sky for any more familiar constellations or anything out of the ordinary.

They stayed like that for a while, pointing out constellations and staring at the smalls wisps of clouds that moved along. Sometimes the clouds blocked the moon and left them in near darkness except the starlight for a just a few seconds. when it got close to sunrise and the dark blue in the sky gave way to the soft pinks and oranges, the four siblings found themselves fast asleep. They were all curled up together, small smiles playing at their lips as the light breezes flew past and the birds chirped soft songs in the surrounding trees.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...

Hours later, Fred and George Weasley finally awakened from their slumbers, sitting up groggily in their beds.

"Morning Georgie…" Fred said with a yawn.

"Morning Freddie." George replied as he rubbed his sleepily.

They both then turned to the fort, "Morning guy-" they both started but cut off when they realized that nobody was actually inside the fort. They looked at each other and shrugged, assuming that the Lockhart siblings must have already gotten up and went downstairs.

"Morning Mum." They said in unison as they sleepily walked into the kitchen, and found their mom preparing dinner.

Mrs. Weasley glanced over her shoulder and smiled at her sons, "Good morning boys. Have a seat, breakfast is almost ready. Are Lena, Calla, Evie and Ethan still asleep?" she asked them.

Fred and George gave her confused looks. "You mean they haven't come downstairs?" George asked her.

"They aren't in the room." Fred added to her.

Mrs. Weasley met their look with a puzzled expression, "Well, where else could they have gone? Have you two checked outside, because they have not been downstairs since I have been down." she answered them. Fred and George exchanged a questioning look and stood up, going towards the door to check outside. They stepped out and looked around in the morning sun, quickly spotting the blanket that held the Lockhart siblings. They chuckled as they spotted their friends, sound asleep on top of the blanket.

"Found them, Mum." Fred and George called back into the kitchen and stepped down the porch and towards their sleeping friends. Once they reached the Lockhart siblings, they stopped and stared down from the top of the blanket, near their heads. Bright, brotherly smiles grazed their lips and they looked down at the four siblings.

"You know George, they look so peaceful when they sleep like this." Fred said, a smirk now replacing the smile.

"Oh yes they do Fred, would be a shame for them to be startled awake." George added with a mischievous smirk crossing his own lips. The pair raced back into the house, quickly grabbing a glass of water each before racing outside again, leaving their mother to stare behind them in confusion. They chuckled lightly as they snuck over to the Lockharts again and stood over them.

In the next few seconds, quite a few things happened all at once. Fred and George simultaneously poured the glasses of water onto the four.

Lena, Calla and Evie shrieked as the four of them bolted upright when the cold water made contact with them. Fred and George ran away while laughing and chuckling, quickly followed by Lena and Calla. Ethan and Evie pouted and yawned, slowly rubbing their eyes as they scrambled to their feet and trudged their way to the entrance to the Burrow, leaving their older sisters to deal with the twins.

…..

"WAS THAT ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!" Lena shouted as she and Calla ran around outside the Burrow, quickly catching up with the boys. Calla had picked up some little rocks and was currently pelting both boys with them as they ran. Fred looked back at her, an obvious smile on his lips. Calla stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he chuckled.

Somehow, Lena had caught up so close to George and had tackled him to the ground, him letting out an exasperated _Oomph!_ as he hit the ground. Fred stopped running abruptly to look down at the two, causing Calla to bump lightly into his back. He chuckled and wrapped his hand around her arm, squeezing it lightly before letting go.

"Well done, L," Fred said, reaching out a hand to Lena to help her up, which she took willingly. George mumbled something with his face in the grass.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that Georgie," Calla said, looking quizzically at the boy in question. He lifted his face from the ground and looked up at her, spitting out grass. Fred chuckled.

"Let's get you two back inside," Fred said before George could utter a word. He lowered himself so that Calla could get onto his back and held her tightly against him, so she wouldn't fall. George got up and wiped off some grass from his pants. He let Lena get onto his back and they all started to laugh as they went back to the Burrow.

…..

(Back in the Burrow)

"Good Morning dears! Oh goodness, what happened to you?" Mrs Weasley said as they entered the kitchen where the rest of the family now sat around the dinner table.

"Fred and George thought it would be a good idea to wake us up by dumping some glasses of water on us…" Ethan replied with a pout and sat down in his chair.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head, "Well, where are they now?" she asked Ethan and Evie, summoning some towels for them.

"Being chased around the house by Lena and Calla." Evie replied as she wrapped the warm and fluffy towel around her shoulders.

Seconds later, the back door opened and Fred and George walked into the kitchen, laughing and carrying Lena and Calla on their backs.

"Boys! Was that really necessary in order to wake them up?" Mrs. Weasley scolds. Fred and George set the girls down in some chair and Mrs. Weasley wrapped some warm and fluffy towels around them.

"Sorry Mum, we just thought it would make them laugh." the twins said, causing the girls to huff and pout.

"Well it wasn't that funny." Lena said as she secured the towel around her shoulders and braided her long, wet hair.

"Anyway, can we please have breakfast now?" Ethan asked Mrs. Weasley hopefully.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Of course dear." she answered as she began placing eggs, toast, pancakes and other things on the dining table, the room filling with mouthwatering smells from the steaming food. "What do you kids plan on doing today?" Mrs. Weasley asked the everyone as they all enjoyed the breakfast.

Fred and George shrugged, "Not sure yet, Mum. There isn't really much we haven't already done with these guys." George answered.

Mrs. Weasley blinked, "Well if you all have nothing to do today, why don't you just go to the near-by village. Just walk around there for a little while and look around." she suggested.

"But we've been to the village dozens of times! We've seen everything." Fred reminded her.

"Oh hush, Lena, Calla, Ethan and Evie have not been there. Take them and show them around for a little while." Mrs. Weasley countered.

"I think it's a great idea." Lena and Calla added, their faces brightening at the thought of going to explore another place.

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed, "Fine, we'll take you girls there, but-" Fred started,

"There isn't really that much to see in the village to be honest, it is very small." George finished. Lena and Calla shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to us! At least we'll get to visit a new place!" Calla said.

"Do you two want to come with us?" Lena asked Ethan and Evie but they just shook their heads.

"I'm still sleepy so I'm just going to take a nap." Evie said and Ethan nodded his head.

"Alright. Just don't mess up your sleeping more than the jetlag already has." Lena said with a small smile on her face.

After breakfast was over and the girls had helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the kitchen, Lena, Calla, Evie and Ethan went up to the twins' room so Lena and Calla could get ready. Ethan crawled into the fort and started playing on his DS while talking to his sister while they got ready. Lena and Calla looked through their trunk as they sat on the floor, deciding what to wear.

"What do you think we should wear, Cal?" Lena asked while riffling through her clothes.

Calla shrugged "I'm not sure. Let's just wear something comfortable that we can walk around a lot in." she suggested. Lena nodded and both of them went back to looking through their trunks, occasionally taking something out and showing the other person and Evie, who was sitting on the windowsill and swinging her feet back and forth as she watched her sisters.

After a few more minutes later, the Lockhart siblings heard a knock on the door. "Are you lot done yet, we should leave sometime this century you know." Fred said from the other side of the door.

Calla rolled her eyes, "Give us a minute, we're almost done." she shouted from inside, causing Lena to shake her head and chuckle and she fixed her sleeves.

Lena wore a pair of jeans along with with a navy blue shirt with a long, black cardigan over it, her hair was tied back in a messy french braid with a few strands framing her and her bangs loosely tucked behind her ear. The silver bracelet that Draco had given her last year hung from her wrist as she balance on one foot, attempting to get her combat boots on without falling over. Calla wore a white tank top with a long, forest green cardigan and a pair of black tights, hair tied back in a ponytail. Her lily necklace hung from her neck as usual and she wore a pair of sneakers on her feet.

Evie looked at her sisters and nodded in approval, then eyed the bracelet and necklace. "You know, it seems like you two never take those things off." Evie said teasingly, gesturing towards Lena's bracelet and Calla's necklace. Her statement caused a flush of pink to creep up on said girls' cheeks and a muffled chuckle from Ethan.

"Thats right guys. Why exactly are those two things so special to you two?' Ethan added, crawling out of the fort and giving his sisters a full view of the smirk that was on his face as he raised an eyebrow at Lena and Calla.

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by another knock from the door, causing the girls' cheeks to darken and Ethan and Evie to laugh.

"Oh shush you." Lena said and playfully shoved Ethan's shoulder on her way to open the door, making him laugh harder. She opened the door and stepped aside as Fred and George walked into the room.

"You two finally ready?' Fred asked them, looking at the four siblings.

"Yeah, we can go now." Calla confirmed.

"Wait, why are you two laughing?" George asked Ethan and Evie in confusion. The rosiness on Lena and Calla's faces became more prominent then before as they quickly grabbed Fred and George's arms and rushed out of the room before Ethan and Evie could answer.

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Calls said quickly, holding tightly to Fred's arms as running through the hall.

"We'll be back later you two! Have fun at the house." Lena called over her shoulder, following closely behind Calla with a tight grip on George's arm.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been so long since our last chapter! School has been stressful for the both of us but we're both finally on break now! Lena is just in an area where it's hard to get at Internet, so it'll just be me for a bit. Hope you don't mind. Hope you guys are enjoying the series so far!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Miss Calla Lockhart**


	3. Chapter 3

(Harry POV):

The Knight Bus reached Diagon Alley and Ern slammed on the brakes, causing the bus to skid to a halt in front of a small and shabby looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron. Harry jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.

"Well," said Harry, "Bye then!"

Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway of the bus, he was goggling at the shadowy entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

" _There_ you are, Harry," said a voice.

Before he could turn, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come ' _ere!"_

Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach - he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.

Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them. "What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly. Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.

"Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."

"I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully. "Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"

Fudge, being a figure of authority thanked Stan and Ern as politely as he could but hurriedly ushered Harry into the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside the pub, a stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.

"You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"

"Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.

There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly. After Fudge asked Tom for a _private_ parlor for him and Harry, Harry said a miserable goodbye to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.

Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.

"Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire. Harry sat down, feeling goosebumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. He heard an echoey voice at the back of his mind, reminding him to be careful. It was Calla. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.

 _I'll be fine, Calla. I'm with the Minister,_ Harry reassured her silently. He could feel her uneasiness being sent to him, but ignored it.

The Minister introduced himself to Harry, unaware that Harry already knew who he was. Harry had seen the Minister once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.

Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.

"Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea," you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think… but you're safe, and that's what matters." Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry. He explained to Harry that the matter with Miss Marjorie Dursley had been dealt with by the Ministry. She had been punctured and her memory modified so that she had no recollection of the incident at all. According to Fudge, there was no harm done.

Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favorite nephew. Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.

"Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."

Harry unstuck his throat.

"I _always_ stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."

…..

(Calla's POV)

As Fred and George lead Calla and Lena to the small village, Calla kept feeling a tug in the back of her conscience. She didn't understand what it was, but she had a strong feeling that it had to do with Harry. Fred and George were explaining to the girls briefly about what the village would be like when they arrived.

Calla let herself plunge into the depths of her mind in order to communicate to Harry. She echoed his name as she thought about him, wherever he was.

 _Calla? Is that you?_ Harry replied back after a short silence. Fred and George had changed the subject to going back to Hogwarts soon and what they had enjoyed the most over the summer.

 _Yes, it's me._ Calla said hurriedly. _Are you okay? What's going on?_ She questioned, worry dripping from her voice.

 _I'm fine, Cal. Cornelius Fudge has just taken me to the Leaky Cauldron and I'm off the hook,_ Harry explained, slight confusion in his tone. _I'm not going to be expelled. And I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the school year starts._

The group had just reached the entrance to the village when Calla stopped abruptly. Lena looked back at her sister in confusion.

 _Why are you with Fudge?_ Calla questioned silently, looking up at Lena. Lena raised an eyebrow at Calla and walked over to her. Fred and George looked at them and tilted their heads.

 _He met me at the Leaky Cauldron when I got off the Knight Bus. I don't know how he knew I'd be there or why he was waiting for me._ Harry explained.

"What's going on, Cal?" George asked.

"Something up with Harry?" Fred added.

"Yes," Calla replied simply, saying a silent goodbye to Harry. "He's at the Leaky Cauldron."

Lena tilted her head at Calla.

"Fudge met him when he got off the Knight Bus," said Calla.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Fudge?" they said together. "Cornelius Fudge?" Calla nodded, looking at the both of them.

"Is Harry getting expelled?" Lena questioned.

Calla shook her head. "No. Fudge is letting him off the hook. Obliviated his aunt's memory and de-ballooned her." Fred chuckled.

"Fudge just wants everything to keep quiet now because of Sirius Black," George explained. Fred nodded as they pulled the girls in through the entrance of the village, so that they wouldn't be in others' way.

"Sirius Black?" Lena questioned quietly. "Who is Sirius Black?"

Fred and George looked at each other with mischievous grins on their lips. Calla sent a silent _good luck_ to Harry as they walked through the small village. "Sirius Black is - _was -_ a captive at Azkaban," Fred explained, his voice hushed as he spoke. Calla looked around the small shops that surrounded them on either side. A little tea parlor stood at the end of the walkway.

"What did he do?" Lena questioned as they walked into a small antique shop that sold miniature statues of Quidditch related things: Golden Snitches, brooms, quaffles, and so on. Calla wandered near the Golden Snitches, thinking about getting one for Harry or Ron. She noticed that the shop was nearly empty except for a few other people near the back and the shopkeeper.

"He murdered 13 people on the street 12 years ago," George explained. Lena and Calla shared nervous glances. The shop owner eyed them suspiciously from the front desk.

 _Quiet down, will you?_ Calla said silently to Fred and George, who looked at her with confused expressions. _The shopkeeper is looking at us funny._ The shopkeeper had gray hair that cascaded in waves below his shoulders. He had crystal clear, blue eyes that held a vacant expression. His mouth hovered in a straight line, and even then you could tell that he had wrinkles around his nose and lips. The man wore a dark cloak around his broad shoulders. Calla nodded at Fred and George, her deep brown eyes shifting to a greenish grey color, indicating that she had a bad feeling about that place.

 _Wanna get out of here, Lily?_ Fred said silently to Calla. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and nodded once.

 _Come on, guys. Let's find a different shop._ Fred echoed to the rest of the group. George and Lena looked at Fred and Calla with their heads tilted.

 _I'll explain soon,_ Calla explained to the both of them. _Let's just get out of here._ She led them out of the small shop.

They decided to walk towards the end of the street and into the tea parlor. Calla breathed in the fragrant scent of chamomile and lavender. The parlor had a vintage feeling about the way it was decorated, and wasn't dark and dank like the antique shop was.

"Why did we have to leave the other shop?" Lena inquired.

"Bad feeling about the shop clerk," Calla explained. Lena nodded once.

The quartet decided to enjoy the rest of their time in the small village by visiting the different antique shops it had to offer them, but eventually decided to go back to the Burrow. At the Burrow, the group discussed more about the Sirius Black fellow along with talks of school supplies and robes and wands, as they would be heading off to Diagon Alley in the next few days.

(Harry's POV):

Once Harry had refilled his money bag with Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts from his vault at Gringotts, he had to exercise a lot of self-control not to spend the whole lot at once. He had to keep reminding himself that he had five years to go at Hogwarts, and how it would feel to ask the Dursleys for money for spellbooks, to stop himself from buying a handsome set of solid gold Gobstones. He was tempted by other things as well, including a glass ball holding a perfect model of the galaxy, and of course what he found at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

There was a crowd in the shop that was staring at some unknown object to Harry. He edged his way inside and squeezed in among the excited witches and wizards until he glimpsed a newly erected podium, on which was mounted the most magnificent broom he had ever seen in his life. Everybody was buzzing with excited chatter.

"Just come out - prototype -" a square-jawed wizard was telling his companion.

"It's the fastest broom in the world, isn't it, Dad?" squeaked a boy younger than Harry, who was swinging off his father's arm.

"Irish International Side's just put in an order for seven of these beauties!" the proprietor of the shop told the crowd. "And they're favorites for the World Cup!"

As a large wizard moved out of Harry's way, he was able to read a sign that was describing the broom. It was the Firebolt. State of the art racing broom that sported a streamlined, superfine handle of ash, treated with a diamond-hard polish and hand-numbered with its own registration number. Each individually selected birch twig in the broomtail has been honed to aerodynamic perfection, giving the Firebolt unsurpassable balance and pinpoint precision. The Firebolt has an acceleration of 150 miles an hour in ten seconds and incorporates an unbreakable braking charm. Price upon request.

Harry thought about it for a moment. But then he realized that it was just a temptation and that there were things that he actually needed to buy for school from other shops. He visited Diagon Alley various days while he stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, and towards the end, he started to look everywhere for a sign of Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla.

On the last day of the holiday, Harry woke thinking that he would at least meet the quartet tomorrow, on the Hogwarts Express. He got up, dressed, went for a last look at the Firebolt, and was just wondering where he'd have lunch, when people yelled his name and he turned.

"Harry! HARRY!"

They were there, all four of them, sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor - Ron looking incredibly freckly, Hermione very brown, and Lena and Calla with glowing complexions, their little brother and sister seated beside them. They were all waving frantically at him. Harry noticed Ren and Eleanor resting on Calla and Lena's laps, their wings fluttering as they breathed. As well as Hercules the tabby cat and Orion the Arctic fox on Evie and Ethan's laps.

"Finally!" said Ron, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and -" Once Ron had started talking, Ren and Eleanor both barked and looked up at Harry. On seeing him, they wagged their tails and flew into his arms, licking his face. This caused Harry to chuckle.

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained, trying to keep his face out of the pups' way. He glanced at Calla and Lena through the corner of his eye and they smiled innocently at him.

"Did you _really_ blow up your aunt, Harry?" said Hermione in a very serious voice. Evie and Ethan both snickered at the thought. Lena and Calla looked at them with harsh looks, while Ron roared with laughter.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry. "I just - lost control."

"It's not funny, guys," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"Yeah," Calla said. "But thanks to Fudge, he isn't." Hermione nodded.

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Minstry'd do to _me_ if I blew up my aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione and the Lockharts are there as well!"

The group nodded. Hermione was the first to speak. Beaming, she said, "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

Harry looked at the Lockharts. "We've been staying with the Weasleys for a while after we came back from vacation. Our parents just dropped off our Hogwarts things this morning and we said our farewells," Lena explained. Evie, Ethan and Calla all nodded once in unison.

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books -" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those _Monster Books,_ eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted four."

"What's all that, you three?" Harry asked, pointing at all of the bags next to Hermione, Calla and Lena.

"We're taking more subjects than you, aren't we, Harry?" said Lena, a smile on her face.

"Yes," Hermione said, "These are all the things we need for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies -"

"What are you doing Muggle Studies for?" said Ron, rolling his eyes at Harry. "Hermione, you're Muggle born! Lena, Calla, you're half-Muggle. You both have parents that are Muggles. You already know stuff about the Muggle world!"

"But it'll be fascinating to study them from the wizarding point of view," said Hermione earnestly. Lena and Calla nodded, excitement in their eyes.

"Are any of you planning to eat or sleep at all this year?" asked Harry, while Ron sniggered. The girls ignored them.

"I've still got ten Galleons," Hermione said, checking her purse. "It's my birthday in September, and Mum and Dad gave me some money to get myself an early birthday present."

"Ooh," Lena and Calla said in unison. "What do you think you want to get?" Lena questioned, taking Ren from Harry's arms. Calla followed suit and took Eleanor as well.

"How about a nice _book?"_ said Ron innocently.

"No, I don't think so," said Hermione composedly. "I really want an owl. I mean, Harry's got Hedwig, Lena and Calla have Merlin, and you've got Errol -"

"I haven't," said Ron. "Errol's a family owl. All I've got is Scabbers." He pulled his pet rat out of his pocket. "And I want to get him checked over," he added, placing Scabbers on the table in front of them. "I don't think Egypt agreed with him."

Scabbers was looking thinner than usual, and there was a definite droop to his whiskers.

"He really doesn't look like himself," Lena said, her head tilted. Ron nodded his head with a slight look of worry in his eyes. "Mind if I take a look at him?" Ron looked at her as if she was crazy. Lena set Ren down on Calla's shoulder, where he started to lick Calla's face.

"Trust her, Ron," Calla said, trying to keep Ren from licking her face. "She knows her stuff." Evie and Ethan nodded while the trio looked at each other with concerned expressions.

Ron hesitantly gave Scabbers to Lena. Lena held the rat in her hand calmly, closing her eyes, and placing her hand above Scabbers.

"What is she doing?" Ron questioned quietly to Harry, to which Harry shrugged.

Lena opened her eyes slightly, and Calla saw that her eyes were shifting from pink to gold. Something interesting was happening to Scabbers. Calla noticed the silvery blue circle that was beaming down on Scabbers, causing the rat to be perfectly still. Lena closed her eyes again, and the beam of light receded back to her fingers. The rat started to squeak and Ron tried to take him from Lena, but Harry pulled him back.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Ron asked, watching as Lena grazed her finger over Scabbers' fur.

Lena looked at Calla with a confused look. "What?" Ron asked in a worried tone, noticing the look in Lena's eyes.

 _Scabbers is not a normal rat, Cal._ Lena Kelted to her sister. Calla tilted her head in confusion. _I don't know what's wrong. But something's up with his DNA. That's all I really know._ Calla, still confused, looked at Ron and shrugged.

"I think Scabbers will be alright soon," Lena lied. She did not feel good about lying to Ronald, but she didn't know exactly what was wrong with Scabbers in the first place. Ron sighed in relief and took the rat from Lena, stroking his head with his index finger. Harry went back to what Hermione was talking about for her early birthday present.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry, who knew Diagon Alley very well by now. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl." And with that, the group of Hogwarts students crossed the street and entered the Magical Menagerie.

There wasn't much room inside. Every inch of wall was hidden by cages. It was smelly and very noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squeaking, squawking, jabbering, or hissing. The witch behind the counter was already advising a wizard on the care of double-ended newts, so the group waited, examining the cages.

"Look at all of these creatures!" Evie exclaimed, taking particular interest in a pair of purple toads that sat gulping wetly and feasting on dead blowflies. "They're so interesting!" When she spotted all of the fuzzy cats in a variety of colors, she looked at Lena and Calla with pleading eyes. The two eldest sisters giggled at their younger sibling but shook their heads, seeing that Evie and Ethan already had pets of their own. Ren and Eleanor flew around Lena and Calla's heads, slightly growling at the cats.

The double-ended newt wizard left finally, and Ron approached the counter.

"It's my rat," he explained to the witch. "He been a bit off-color ever since I brought him back from Egypt."

"Bang him on the counter," said the witch, pulling a pair of heavy black spectacles out of her pocket. Ron lifted Scabbers out of his inside pocket and placed him next to the cage of his fellow rats, who stopped their skipping tricks and scuffled to the wire for a better look.

Like nearly everything Ron owned, Scabbers the rat was second-hand (he had belonged to Ron's brother Percy) and a bit battered. Next to the glossy rats in the cage, he looked especially woebegone.

"Hm," said the witch, picking up Scabbers. "How old is this rat?"

"Dunno," said Ron. "Quite old. He used to belong to my brother."

"What powers does he have?" The witch questioned, examining Scabbers more closely.

"Er -" the truth was that Scabbers had never shown the faintest trace of interesting powers. The witch's eyes moved from Scabbers's left ear to his front paw, which had a toe missing, and tutted loudly.

"He's been through the mill, this one," she said.

Ron got slightly defensive and explained to the witch that the rat was like that when Percy gave it to him. The witch explained that an ordinary common or garden rat like his wouldn't be expected to live longer than three years. She also suggested that he might take a liking to replacing Scabbers with one of the rats in the cage on the counter.

Ron looked at the black rats, who promptly started skipping again. He muttered, "Show-offs."

"Well, if you don't want a replacement, you can try this rat tonic," said the witch, reaching under the counter and bringing out a small red bottle.

"Okay," said Ron. "How much - OUCH!"

Ron buckled as something huge and orange came soaring from the top of the highest cage, landed on his head, and then propelled itself, spitting madly, at Scabbers. Ren and Eleanor stopped flying and landed on Lena and Callas shoulders, barking wildly at the cat with their teeth bared.

"NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!" Cried the witch, but Scabbers shot from between her hands like a bar of soap, landed splay legged on the floor, and then scampered for the door.

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him; Harry and Ethan followed. Lena, Calla and Evie stayed behind in the shop, Lena and Calla trying to calm Eleanor and Ren down after Crookshanks scared Scabbers off. Hermione looked at the girls with a big grin on her face.

"What?" Lena and Calla said together. They were both cooing at Ren and Eleanor to hush.

"I'll take Crookshanks off your hands," Hermione said brightly to the witch at the counter. The witch raised an eyebrow at her and picked up the cat from the floor.

"You're the first one in ages to take interest in this cat," the witch explained. "No one's wanted him since he's been here." Lena and Calla looked at each other with concerned expressions, but decided to shrug it off. It was a cat. What harm could it really do?

"You do realize that Ron will hate you if you buy that cat?" Evie questioned Hermione while she was paying the witch. Hermione laughed slightly.

"He'll get over it eventually," said Hermione, taking the fluffy ginger cat from the counter and into her arms.

"I wonder if the boys have found Scabbers yet," Calla said, stroking Eleanor on her head.

A few moments later, the group of girls walked out of the Magical Menagerie, only to find the boys just reaching the shop. Almost immediately, Ronald noticed Crookshanks being held in Hermione's arms.

"You _bought_ that monster?" Said Ron, his mouth hanging open.

"He's _gorgeous,_ isn't he?" Said Hermione, glowing. The girls added more to the statement by petting Crookshanks and saying words like "precious."

The appeal of the cat was a matter of opinion, thought Harry. The cat's ginger fur was thick and fluffy, but it was definitely a bit bowlegged and its face looked grumpy and oddly squashed, as though it had run headlong into a brick wall. Now that Scabbers was out of sight, however, the cat was purring contentedly in Hermione's arms. Ethan went back to his sisters, slightly petting the cat's tail as he walked by.

"Guys, that thing nearly scalped me!" Said Ron.

"He didn't mean to, did you, Crookshanks?" Said Hermione.

"He's a cat, Ronald," Calla said calmly, "It's harmless." Lena and Evie nodded.

"And what about Scabbers?" Said Ron, pointing at the lump in his chest pocket. "He needs rest and relaxation! How's he going to get it with that thing around?"

"That reminds me, you forgot your rat tonic," said Hermione, slapping the small red bottle into Ron's hand. "And stop _worrying,_ Crookshanks will be sleeping in _my_ dormitory and Scabbers in yours, what's the problem? Poor Crookshanks, that witch said he'd been in there for ages; no one wanted him."

"I wonder why," said Ron sarcastically as they set off toward the Leaky Cauldron.

They found Mr. Weasley sitting in the bar reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Harry!" He said, smiling as he looked up. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks," said Harry as he and the others joined Mr. Weasley with all their shopping.

Mr. Weasley put down his paper, and Harry saw the now familiar picture of Sirius Black staring up at him.

"They still haven't caught him, then?" He asked.

"No," said Mr. Weasley, looking extremely grave. "They've pulled us all off our regular jobs at the Ministry to try and find him, but no luck so far."

"Would we get a reward if we caught him?"asked Ron. "It'd be good to get some more money -"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron," said Mr. Weasley, who on closer inspection looked very strained. "Black's not going to be caught by a thirteen-year-old wizard. It's the Azkaban guards who'll get him back, you mark my words."

At that moment Mrs. Weasley entered the bar, laden with shopping bags and followed by the twins, Fred and George, who were about to start their fifth year at Hogwarts, the newly elected Head Boy, Percy; and the Weasley's youngest child and only girl, Ginny.

"Fred, George, help your mother with _your_ school things," Calla said in a serious manner. The twins looked at each other and obeyed their friend's order, taking their school things from their mother, slightly rolling their eyes at Calla. Lena giggled.

Ginny, who had always been very taken with Harry, seemed even more heartily embarrassed than usual when she saw him, perhaps because he had saved her life during their previous year at Hogwarts. She went very red and muttered 'hello" without looking at him. Percy, however, held out his hand solemnly as though he and Harry had never met and said, "Harry. How nice to see you."

"Hello, Percy," said Harry, trying not to laugh.

"I hope you're well?" Said Percy pompously, shaking hands. It was rather like being introduced to the mayor.

"Very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" Said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply. "Simply _splendid_ to see you, old boy -"

"Marvelous," said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry's hand in turn. "Absolutely spiffing."

Percy scowled.

"That's enough now," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum!" Said Fred as though he'd only just spotted her and seizing her hand too. "How really corking to see you -"

"I said that's enough," said Mrs. Weasley, depositing the rest of her shopping in an empty chair. "Hello, Harry dear. I suppose you've heard our exciting news?" She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy's chest. "Second Head Boy in the family!" She said, swelling with pride. Calla laid a congratulatory hand on Percy's shoulder, to which he smiled politely.

"And last," Fred muttered under his breath.

"I don't doubt that," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. "I notice they haven't made you two prefects."

"What do we want to be prefects for?" Said George, looking revolted at the idea. He and Fred both slung arms around Calla and Lena. "It'd take all the fun out of life."

Ginny giggled.

"You want to set a better example for your sister!" Snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny's got other brothers to set her an example, Mother," said Percy loftily. "I'm going up to change for dinner…"

He disappeared and George heaved a sigh.

"We tried to shut him in a pyramid," he told the others. "But Mum spotted us."

Dinner that night was a very enjoyable affair. Tom the innkeeper put three tables together in the parlor, and the seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione and the Lockharts ate their way through five delicious courses.

"How're we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad," asked Fred as they dug into a sumptuous chocolate pudding.

"The Ministry's providing a couple of cars," said Mr. Weasley.

Everyone looked up at him.

"Why?" Said Percy curiously.

"It's because of you, Perce," said George seriously. "And there'll be little flags on the hoods, with HB on them -"

" - for Humongous Bighead," said Fred.

Everyone except Percy and Mrs. Weasley snorted into their pudding.

Percy asked the question again, in a more dignified voice.

"Well, as we haven't got one anymore," said Mr. Weasley, "-and as I work there, they're doing me a favor -"

His voice was casual, but Harry couldn't help noticing that Mr. Weasley's ears had gone red, just like Ron's did when he was under pressure.

 _He's hiding something,_ Harry voiced silently to Calla and Lena, who looked up at him curiously. _Look at his ears! He's under some sort of pressure, or he's nervous._

 _Don't worry too much about it, Harry._ Calla replied. _He probably just wants us to have extra protection with the Ministry cars, with Sirius Black on the loose and all._ Lena nodded in agreement of her sister.

 _You're probably right,_ said Harry with a sigh. Hermione eyed the three with an eyebrow lifted. Lena and Calla shrugged and continued to eat their chocolate pudding.

"Good thing, too," said Mrs. Weasley briskly. "Do you realize how much luggage you've all got between you? A nice sight you'd be on the Muggle Underground… You are all packed, aren't you?"

"Ron hasn't put all his new things in his trunk yet," said Percy, in a long-suffering voice. "He's dumped them on my bed."

"You'd better go and pack properly, Ron, because we won't have much time in the morning," Mrs. Weasley called down the table. Ron scowled at Percy.

After dinner everyone felt very full and sleepy. One by one they made their way upstairs to their rooms to check their things for the next day. Ron and Percy were next door to Harry. Hermione, Lena, Calla and Evie were sharing a room across the corridor. Harry had just closed and locked his own trunk when he heard angry voices through the wall, and went to see what was going on. Lena, Calla, Hermione and Evie were outside their room as well and waved at Harry when he came out of his.

The door to number twelve was ajar and Percy was shouting.

"It was _here,_ on the bedside table, I took it off for polishing -"

"I haven't touched it, alright?" Ron roared back.

"What's up?" Said Harry.

"My Head Boy badge is gone," said Percy, rounding on Harry.

"So's Scabbers's rat tonic," said Ron, throwing things out his trunk to look. "I think I might've left it in the bar -"

"You're not going anywhere till you've found my badge!" Yelled Percy.

"I'll get Scabbers's stuff, I'm packed," Harry said to Ron, and he went downstairs. Harry was halfway along the passage to the bar, which was now very dark, when he heard another pair of angry voices coming from the parlor. A second later, he recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys'. He hesitated, not wanting them to know he'd heard them arguing, when the sound of his own name made him stop, then move closer to the parlor door.

The husband and wife were arguing about Mr. Weasley wanting to tell Harry something, something important. Mr. Weasley had tried to tell Fudge, but the Minister insists on treating Harry like a child. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley was backing up Fudge by saying the truth would terrify Harry, and the information would hang over him at school. She claimed that Harry was happy not knowing.

"I don't want to make him miserable, I want to put him on his guard!" retorted Mr. Weasley. "You know what Harry and Ron are like, wandering off by themselves - they've ended up in the Forbidden Forest twice! But harry mustn't do that this year! When I think what could have happened that night he ran away from home! If the Knight Bus hadn't picked him up, I'm prepared to bet he would have been dead before the Ministry found him."

"But he's _not_ dead, he's fine, so what's the point - "

"Molly, they say Sirius Black's mad, and maybe he is, but he was clever enough to escape from Azkaban, and that's supposed to be impossible. It's been three weeks, and no one's seen hide nor hair of him, and I don't care what Fudge keeps telling the _Daily Prophet,_ we're no nearer catching Black than inventing self-spelling wands. The only thing we know for sure is what Black's after -"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe at Hogwarts."

 _Yeah, right,_ Harry heard a voice echo in the back of his conscience. He looked behind him, and Lena and Calla had been following him the entire time, listening in on the yelling match. He was amazed at how quiet they both were, along with Eleanor and Ren on their heads.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued on arguing loudly in the parlor, until there was a moment of silence, and Harry, Lena and Calla all leaned closer to the door, desperate to hear more.

"Well, Arthur, you must do what you think is right. But you're forgetting Albus Dumbledore. I don't think anything could hurt Harry at Hogwarts while Dumbledore's headmaster. I suppose he knows about all this?"

"Of course he knows. We had to ask him if he minds the Azkaban guard stationing themselves around the entrances to the school grounds. He wasn't happy about it, but he agreed."

Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to go upstairs to sleep, as it was getting very late. The group of three hiding behind the door heard chairs move. As quietly as they could, they hurried down the passage to the bar and out of sight. The parlor door opened, and a few seconds later footsteps told them that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were climbing the stairs.

Harry found the bottle of rat tonic lying under the table they had sat at earlier. He waited until he heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's bedroom door close, then headed back upstairs with the bottle, Lean and Calla following behind him still.

"How are you both so quiet?" He questioned as they walked back up the passage.

"We used to sneak out of our house at night when we wanted to look at the different constellations," Calla said.

"Mhm," added Lena, "Our room is on the second floor with our parents' bedroom right next to ours. So we had to be really quiet for them not to hear us."

Harry nodded in understanding.

Fred and George were crouching in the shadows on the landing, heaving with laughter as they listened to Percy dismantling his and Ron's room in search of his badge. Harry, Lena and Calla looked at them.

"We've got it," Fred whispered to them. "We've been improving it."

The badge now read _Bighead Boy._

Lena and Calla rolled their eyes, but Harry could see the hidden smiles on their faces. Harry forced a laugh, went to give Ron the rat tonic, then shut himself in his room and lay down on his bed.

"You should be kinder to your brother," Calla said lightly to Fred, though a hint of laughter still hung in her voice.

"He needs to get a better sense of humor, Lily," said Fred. "This is just us contributing to that." He pet Eleanor, who was lying down on Calla's head.

Harry lay on his bed, thoughts moving through his mind. So Sirius Black was after him. This explained everything. Fudge had been lenient with him because he was so relieved to find him alive. He'd made Harry promise to stay in Diagon Alley where there were plenty of wizards to keep an eye on him. And he was sending two Ministry cars to take them all to the station tomorrow, so that the Weasleys could look after Harry until he was on the train.

Harry lay listening to the muffled shouting next door and wondered why he didn't feel more scared. Sirius Black had murdered thirteen people with one curse; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley obviously thought Harry would be panic-stricken if he knew the truth. But Harry happened to agree wholeheartedly with Mrs. Weasley that the safest place on earth was wherever Albus Dumbledore happened to be. Didn't people always say that Dumbledore was the only person Lord Voldemort had ever been afraid of? Surely Black, as Voldemort's right-hand man, would be just as frightened of him?

Lena and Calla walked back into their room after talking with Fred and George for a while. They were rooming with Ethan for the night. Hermione was helping Evie braid her hair when they walked inside. Ren and Eleanor flew to their puppy beds and fluttered down on top of them, curling up into little fluffy balls.

"Are you guys excited for the new year at Hogwarts?" Evie questioned her eldest sisters and Hermione. The girls looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Absolutely," Lena and Calla said together, and laughing a little after they did.

"How are you going to handle all those classes, though?" Said Evie, stroking Hercules in between the ears.

"I've sent word to McGonagall about all three of us taking the same amount of classes together. She wrote me back saying that she would lend us a Time Turner for the year to get to all of our classes," Hermione explained. After a moment passed, she then said, "We're not allowed to tell anybody we know, unless absolutely necessary. The Time Turner is only given to students in specific situations." Lena and Calla nodded.

"You lot will be spending a lot of time together," Evie stated. Lena, Calla and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a good thing we get along well, then, isn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry was still thinking about the conversation he overheard between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. All in all, what bothered him the most was the fact that his chances of visiting Hogsmeade now looked like zero. Nobody would want Harry to leave the safety of the castle until Black was caught; in fact, Harry suspected his every move would be carefully watched until the danger had passed.

He scowled at the dark ceiling. Did they think he couldn't look after himself? He'd escaped Lord Voldemort three times; he wasn't completely useless…

Unbidden, the image of the beast in the shadows of Magnolia Crescent crossed his mind. _What to do when you know the worst is coming…_

"I'm _not_ going to be murdered," Harry said out loud.

"That's the spirit, dear," said his mirror sleepily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone!**

 **Yay for a new chapter!**

 **In this chapter, we introduce some new characters to the story. These characters based on the guys from BTS, a K-Pop that Calla and I both really love. Don't worry, we are keeping true to the HP storyline, these guys are not going to be really involved in some of the things that the main characters get into. This is just something we found interesting and really wanted to do.**

 **So anyway, without further delay... Enjoy!**

 **~Lena**

* * *

Chapter 4:

The next morning, Lena, Calla, Evie and Hermione woke up to see four cups of tea waiting for them on the desk in the room. They slowly got dressed and double-checked all their possessions before leaving the room and going down for breakfast. As they reached the table they saw Mr. Weasley sitting at the table and reading the Daily Prophet while Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the other side of the table. They said hello to Mr Weasley, earning a smile in return, then went to join Mrs. Weasley and Ginny in their conversation.

Some time later, the girls found themselves giggling as Mrs. Weasley told them a story about a love potion she had made when she was younger. Harry, Ron, Fred and George walked up to the table right as the story ended and took their seats across from the girls. Ethan followed a few steps behind the boys, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Lena chuckled as Ethan took his seat beside Evie and promptly rested his head on the table, closing his eyes.

"So what did you have to tell me?" Ron asked Harry, gaining knowing looks from Lena and Calla and a slightly curious look from Hermione but Harry shook his head.

"Later." He muttered to them as Percy stormed in, looking infuriated.

After breakfast, Harry did not get a chance to talk to Ron, Hermione, Lena and Calla alone, with all the chaos going on. They were all in a frenzy lugging their trunks down the narrow staircases and to the front door where a pile of luggage was already forming, two cages and a basket perched on top. Crookshanks didn't seem to happy about being stuck inside the basket and was spitting loudly. Hermione promised him that she would let him out on the train, to which Ron quickly interjected saying that she couldn't let him out because he would endanger Scabbers. The cages and basket were soon joined by two more baskets that held Hercules and Orion. Lena and Calla had decided to keep Ren and Eleanor out and the two pups were happily resting on their owners' heads.

Once everyone was downstairs with their luggage, Mr Weasley stuck his head in from outside and told them the cars were here. They all filed out and got into the separate cars. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Percy were in the first car. Lena, Calla, Ethan and Evie took the second car. Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the third car.

The ride to King's Cross station in the Lockhart siblings' car was filled with excited chatting about the new school year. They talked through the entire ride about the classes they all had this year and other things, like meeting their friends at school and so on.

"With all the classes we are taking and a convicted murderer on the loose, this is bound to be an eventful year." Calla mused.

Lena nodded her head, "No kidding, this is going to be interesting." She replied.

Little did they know just how eventful this year would be…

…..

Once they had reached King's Cross station, the Ministry drivers found them some carts for the trunks and unloaded their trunks. Then they tipped their hats at Mr. Weasley to say goodbye and were off, the cars magically popping up at the front of the traffic line.

"Alright. We are going through in pairs because there is a large number of us." Mr. Weasley said.

"Plus people will think they are going insane if thirteen people just disappeared in front of their eyes." Lena mumbled under her breath so only her sibling and Fred and George could hear. Fred and George chuckled in return.

"If that happen then we would be responsible for someone questioning their mental stability after seeing a large group disappear through a wall." Calla said with a small laugh. The group watched on as Harry and Mr. Weasley went first, casually leaning on the wall and falling through. They were soon joined by Percy and Ginny. Everyone slowly followed the others, trying to be inconspicuous as they went through the barrier to reach the Hogwarts Express. Before everyone had even crossed through the barrier, Percy had already walked away to meet with his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

Mr. Weasley and Harry led the way through the packed train carriages into a somewhat empty one. They loaded their trunks and cages onto the luggage racks and went to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley kissed all her children goodbye, then Hermione, then the Lockhart sibling and finally Harry. She gave him an extra hug, causing him to look very embarrassed yet happy. She then handed them all some sandwiches that she had made. Mr. Weasley took Harry aside in order to talk to him properly and the others set off to find compartments for themselves. Ginny, Ron and Hermione waited for Harry by the window while Fred and George and the Lockhart siblings went to find a seat. Ren and Eleanor happily snoozed in the girls' arms as they walked through the compartments. Considering they already knew what Harry wanted to tell Ron and Hermione, Lena and Calla decided to sit with they younger sister and brother in an empty compartment near the end of the train.

As the train was about to leave the station, the four Lockhart siblings waved at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through their compartment window. The station was soon out of sight and the four siblings made themselves comfortable for the long train ride ahead. Then suddenly, the door to the compartment opened and the siblings looked up to see seven boys standing in the doorway. Lena and Calla glanced at each other in confusion because these boys did not have robes with their house colors and the sisters were sure they had never seen these seven newcomers before.

"Er… excuse me but would you mind if we sit here? The other compartments are full and there isn't any room in the other carriages either." One of the boys said, he had an unfamiliar accent when he spoke. The boy was fairly tall with broad shoulders, full lips pulled back in a small smile and soft brown eyes that held a small twinkle in them. He had soft-looking light brown hair with slightly side-swept bangs that ended right above his eyes.

Lena and Calla looked at them in confusion and curiosity for a second before Lena answered. "Uh.. sure. Come on in." she said as she moved over a bit holding Ren in her arms, the other siblings following suit to make room for the newcomers. The seven boys slowly filed into the compartment, seating themselves down. An awkward silence engulfed them all as they each tried to find a way to break the ice.

Eventually, Calla decided to break the silence, "So who are you guys? We haven't seen you around before." She said.

This time, one of the other boys decided to answer. His skin was a bit more tanned than the others, he had dark brown, almost black eyes and somewhat messy blonde hair with his bangs falling over his forehead. "Well, there isn't any reason you would know us.. You see, we just transferred here from Korea and this is going to our first year at Hogwarts." He answered in a deep voice. Lena and Calla smiled at them in understanding, knowing what it felt like to randomly show up at a new school and not knowing anybody there.

"Well it's nice to meet you all then! You'll love Hogwarts!" Lena smiled at them. "My name is Lena Lockhart by the way." She added, realizing that they hadn't even gotten the boys' names.

"I'm Calla Lockhart. Lena and I are twins." Calla added. "And these two are our younger brother and sister, Ethan and Evie." she added. Ethan and Evie happily greeted the boys and smile at them.

The blonde boy nodded his head and smiled at them, showing off his dimples. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Kim Namjoon, but you can just call me Namjoon." He replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Kim Seok Jin, but please call me Jin. I'm the oldest among these guys," the tall, brown haired boy said, giving the Lockharts a soft, charming smile, his eyes looking a bit childish as he did so. He then turned to the rest of the boys, indicating that they should introduce themselves.

The boy that sat beside Jin sighed and looked at the four siblings. He had his blonde hair styled in a way that it could have been a bowl cut, but it was more uneven and not as cropped. His bangs had been slightly swept to the side to keep away from his warm brown eyes. His skin was extremely pale and the corner of his lips were turned up in a half-smile, half-smirk. "My name is Min Yoongi, thank you for letting us sit with you all." He said finally with an accent, Lena noticed that he seemed to have a bit of a lisp when he spoke.

Next was a boy with glittering dark brown eyes and a big smile on his face. His black hair was slightly messy and his bangs were pushed up over his forehead. "Hi! My name is Jung Hoseok! I hope we'll get to be good friends!" He exclaimed happily, causing the girls to giggle at his energy.

"I'm sure we will be." Calla said with a smile, which was returned by Hoseok with one of his own big ones.

The boy beside Hoseok wore a toothy, childish smile on his faces that caused his brown eyes to turn into small crescent shapes and chubby cheeks. "Hey, I'm Park Jimin." He said, his accent mixed with his childish voice matching his childish appearance.

The next boy held a childish and mischievous gleam in his eyes as he sat up and made looked at the four sibling. "Hi, I'm Kim Taehyung and I am mentally three years old!" He said happily in a surprisingly deep voice, giving the siblings a big, unusual, rectangular smile. His big smile caused his eyes to squint to the point when they were almost closed. He had gleaming brown eyes and messy brown hair that seemed to fall in waves over his forehead, ending right above his eyes and covering his eyebrows. Lena and Calla giggled at his declaration of his mental age.

"Well hello! I'm mentally five at times so this will be interesting!" Lena replied causing the others to all chuckle and Taehyung smiled at her.

Then all eyes turned to the last boy who had Taehyung's arm around his shoulders as he sat squished between Taehyung and Namjoon. Out of all the boys, he looked the youngest. He had side-swept and slightly messy black hair, his chubby cheeks and innocent doe-eyes added to the childish look. He gave a small shy smile to the siblings and Lena and Calla couldn't help but be reminded of a bunny when they saw his smile. "Hello, My name is Jeon Jungkook, I am the youngest in the group." He said in a smooth and soft voice. The four siblings smiled in response, having all the introductions out of the way.

"So what years are you guys in?" Evie asked.

"Well, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok and I are transferring into the fourth year. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook are transferring into the third year." Jin answered.

"That means that we might be having classes with you three." Lena said excitedly.

"Lena and I are also in the third year." Calla explained.

"Evie and I are entering our second year." Ethan added. "Do you guys know what houses you are in yet?" He asked curiously.

Yoongi shook his head, "We were told that we would be sorted along with the first years." He explained. The siblings nod in understanding.

"Will you all be joining the trips to Hogsmeade?" Lena asked.

"Yes, we do have permission to join the trips, but what is Hogsmeade anyway? We were told it's only a town, so why is everyone so excited about going?" Namjoon asked the girls.

"Well, Hogsmeade is a village close to Hogwarts. It is the only all-wizarding village in Britain. Students who are in the third year or above are allowed to go for little trips on weekends. Personally, the four us have never been there but our friends have told us a lot about it and we are very excited." Calla explained.

"There are a lot of different things to do there. There is a joke shop, candy shops, tea shops, and a lot of pubs, and that's only the main street!" Lena added.

"Oohh! I can't wait to go the candy shop then!" Taehyung said excitedly, causing the others to chuckle.

They all continued to talk, the boys constantly asking the siblings questions about the wizarding world. They all easily got along with each other and Jungkook also became engrossed in the conversations, talking animatedly with the others. Then a few minutes later, they hear some noise coming from the compartment next to them.

"Uh.. what do you think happened there?" Ethan asked as he looked at the wall that separated the compartments.

Lena and Calla looked at each other and then at the wall. _Uh, Harry, everything alright in there?_ Calla asked Harry in his mind, knowing that he Hermione and Ron had taken that compartment,

Her and Lena heard Harry sigh in their minds, _Yes, everything is fine. Hermione just took Crookshanks out of his cage and he attacked Ron._ he replied back and all the noise stopped.

 _Ron and the cat really don't like each other, do they?_ Lena said in Calla and Harry's minds, causing them both to chuckle.

 _No they really don't_ Calla replied, petting Eleanor behind the ears.

A few minutes later, the witch came by with the sweets trolley. The seven boys looked amazed at all the different kinds of sweets that only existed in the human world. Lena giggled and the siblings all paid the witch some money, taking several amounts of different things. Once they had gotten everything they wanted and the witch left, they shared some of the things with the boys.

"These are chocolate frogs!" Ethan said happily as he showed them the box. "They are enchanted so they actually hop around." He said, opening to box to show them the moving chocolate frog. It hopped out of the box and stuck to the window.

"Quick Ethan, grab it before it jumps out the window." Evie said as both her and Ethan dived for the window, Ethan catching the frog right before it escaped. Lena and Calla chuckled at their siblings' behavior.

Lena looked over at the others and see them all giving the chocolate frogs a sceptic look. "Try them. They are actually really good!" She says to them, opening her own and taking a bite.

"Er, they aren't actual frogs, are they?" Jungkook asked unsurely.

Lena chuckled, "No they aren't. Like Ethan said before, they are just enchanted to make them act like it." She said. With Lena's reassurance, Jungkook slowly took a bite of his chocolate frog, the other boys staring at him to see his reaction. He smiled and ate the rest of his chocolate frog happily.

"It's good!" He managed to get out between bites. The others the dug in, enjoying the treats they were given.

The rain outside the window thickened and suddenly the train began to slow. Ren and Eleanor jolted awake and jumped out of Lena and Calla's arms. They landed on the floor and became very restless, whimpering lightly and cowering away from the door.

"What's going on? We can't be there yet." Calla said in confusion.

"Why are we stopping then?" Evie asked.

Lena got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She stuck her head out and saw several more people sticking their heads out of the compartments. She looked to her side to see Harry's head sticking out of the compartment next to them.

"Any idea what this is about?" Harry asked her.

She shrugged and shook her head as Calla joined her. "Beats me, Harry. We're just as confused as you are." Lena answered.

The train gave a sudden jolt and Lena and Calla fell back into the compartment. Lena's eyes turned pink in surprise and when she looked over at Calla, she saw that her eyes had turned grey. Lena's eyes widened.

 _Your eyes are turning grey._ Lena said in Calla's mind. She then got up and quickly went to lock the door, and right as she did so, the power went out.

"W-what's going on?" Jimin asked, fear and confusion in his voice.

Lena slowly felt her way to her seat and heard Ren and Eleanor growling at something. "Is everyone okay?" She asked. She was answered with many replies of 'yes', 'I'm fine' and 'I'm scared's.

Jin wiped the window, hoping to get some light into the compartment and Lena pulled out a jar. Calla created some fire and put it inside the jar. The light from the fire illuminated the faces of the rest of the occupants and Lena saw the wary faces around her.

"Something is moving out there." Jin whispered as he stared out the window. "Something is coming aboard the train…" he added. Then the train gave another jolt.

"Does stuff like this usually happen?" Yoongi questioned the girls.

Calla shook her head, "This is the first time something like this has ever happened." She answered. She heard Lena gasp and looked over at her sister. The first thing she saw was Lena's eyes, shining golden. "Lena? What's wrong?" She asked. Instead of replying, Lena just pointed at the window. Jin had backed away from it, looking frightened and the others got a clear view of the frost that was spreading across the glass.

"I don't like this…" Hoseok whispered in fear as he and Jimin huddled close to Jin and Yoongi. Ethan and Evie stood up from their seats and, upon realising there was no room left near their sisters, opted to sit on the floor next to Lena and Calla's legs. Ethan, Evie and Calla stayed close to Lena, Ethan and Evie leaning their heads on Lena's knees and Calla and Lena held onto each other. Although Lena was terrified herself, she still made an effort to calm her siblings down. Her siblings sighed, letting Lena's calming energy spread through them and calm them down slightly.

The next second, something moved outside their door and everyone inside went dead silent, too scared to make a sound. Ren and Eleanor started growling loudly at the door. An audible click was heard through the now silent compartment and the door slowly slid open.

An extreme cold feeling spread through the compartment and every single person inside felt the cold seep into their skin. They could all see their breath fogging in front of them. An overwhelming feeling of dread and fear spread through them as a figure stepped through the door.

Lena could see a silhouette of a cloaked figure entering the compartment. Her eyes widened and she felt the urge to scream. It felt like all the happiness had just been drained out of her, like all that was left was sadness, anger, dread and misery. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down and looked around at the others.

Jimin and Hoseok looked on the verge of either crying or passing out in fear. Yoongi stared at the figure with a dazed expression on his face, then suddenly, a single tear slid down his cheek. Jin and Namjoon looked like they were feeling the same things as Lena. Jin's eyes had clouded slightly but he did his best to try and calm down Jimin and Hoseok. Namjoon was frozen in place, staring at the figure, unable to process what was happening. When she looked over to where Taehyung and Jungkook sat, she saw that they seemed affected by it too. Taehyung and Jungkook were clutching onto each other and Lena could see them trembling slightly.

When the cloaked figure stepped into the light, Lena's stomach lurched and Calla started trembling beside her. Ethan and Evie clutched onto their older sister and closed their eyes.

The figure's entire body was covered completely by its cloak. The only thing that could be seen were two hands that rested in the doorframe. The hands were not human. They were long, skinny, slimy hands that were covered in scars. They looked like they belonged to a creature that had died and was left to decay for years near water. As it looked at everyone inside the compartment, they felt chills go down their spine. None of them dared to breathe when it looked at each of them in turn, analyzing them thoroughly. Ren and Eleanor backed up against the wall, whimpering.

Finally, after it was satisfied with it's search, it slowly glided backwards to the door. It gave them all one last look then glided out the door, closing it as it made its way towards Harry's compartment.

Nobody dared to speak for a long amount of time, they all seemed too caught up in their own heads. The small firelight flickered, casting shadows through the dark compartment and its occupants. The minutes passed by slowly as the eleven people sat there in the dark. Lena and Calla had managed to calm themselves down and were now running their hands through Ethan and Evie's hair. Lena let her eyes drift to the others in the room and they landed on Jungkook's frightened face close to their little huddle. She leaned over a bit and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, letting some of her calming powers flow into him. He jumped slightly and jerked his head in Lena's direction, only to be met with a reassuring smile. He felt a calming warmth emitting from where Lena's hand touched his shoulder.

The lights flickering above their heads gave the kids all a start and the pups whimpered again. In a matter of seconds, the lights were on again, turning everything bright and the train jolted back to life, continuing its journey to Hogwarts. Ren and Eleanor stopped whimpering and seemed to relax causing Lena and Calla to sigh in relief.

"Is that thing gone?" Jungkook asked, feeling calmer now. They heard a small crack and all eyes darted to the window, showing the frost slowly melting away.

"I-I think so…" Calla said, she relaxed and shifted over a bit. _L, I think you should check up on the others, some of them aren't looking to well._ Calla said in Lena's mind.

Lena sighed, _I know, I was just about to._ She replied. "You two should go sit down in your seats now. I suspect the floor is getting uncomfortable now." Lena said softly to her younger brother and sister in a caring tone. She shifted and then stood up, feeling her legs shake a bit but shook it off and first walked over to Taehyung and Jungkook, whom had sat next to Lena and Calla. She gave them both a reassuring smile and placed a hand on their trembling shoulders. "Are you both okay?" She asked softly, trying to calm them down.

Taehyung and Jungkook both nodded their heads, welcoming the warmth flow through them and calm down their racing hearts. Once they relaxed and stopped trembling, Lena smiled at them again and then moved over to Jimin and Hoseok, who were still huddled together. She placed her hands on their arms used a little more of her energy, seeing as they needed more help than Jungkook and Taehyung. Within a few minutes they had calmed down and now stared at Lena in amazement as she gave them a reassuring smile. She chuckled as she saw their amazed looks and pulled away. Jin and Namjoon seemed calm enough to not need her right now so she looked over at the last person and saw Yoongi was still looking at the door in a daze. She walked over to him and leaned towards him. She placed both her hands on his shoulders and gave him a concerned look. Yoongi snapped out of his daze and look up to meet Lena's concerned caramel eyes. His heart stopped racing and he realized that the thing had left. He sighed as he allowed the calming energy ease his tense muscles.

"Are you alright?" Lena asked him in a concerned voice.

Yoongi nodded his head and wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his robes. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said to her and she nodded letting go of his shoulders. She straightened and walked over to sit back down. When Lena looked back up, she was met with the amazed looks of all seven Korean boys. She looked at them with confusion evident on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What did you do? How were you able to make everyone relax so quickly after what just happened?" Namjoon finally asked.

Lena shrugged, "I honestly don't know how to properly answer that question." She said sheepishly, "It's just this thing that I recently discovered… I can just somehow calm people down." She said, unable to find the proper words to describe it since she, herself did not know how she did it.

"Anyway, I suspect we'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon." Calla said, changing the subject, seeing her sister's discomfort. "We should probably get changed into our robes." She said to her siblings. They nodded their heads in agreement and got out their uniforms and robes. "We'll be right back guys." Calla said to the seven boys as she followed her brother and sisters out the compartment to find the bathrooms.

A few minutes later, the four siblings walked back into the compartment, fully dressed in their Ravenclaw robes and sat back down in their seats. Lena and Calla scooped up their pups and settled them down on their shoulders.

"We'll be back. We want to go check up on Harry, Ron and Hermione." Lena said to the others as she and Calla walked back out and went to the compartment next to their own. As they exited their compartment, they ran into a man, coming out of Harry's compartment.

He smiled at them in greeting, "Hello, young ladies. Excuse me, I must go speak to the driver." He said to them and walked towards the front of the train. The girls stared after him in confusion for a few minutes before walking into the compartment. Inside they saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Ginny sitting on the seats.

"Neville, it's great to see you!" They greeted happily, hugging him.

He smiled, "Hi Lena. Hey Calla." He hugged the back.

"Hey, who was that man that just walked out of here?" Calla asked.

"That was Professor R.J Lupin. He was sitting in this compartment when we got here." Hermione said.

"That's odd.. Teachers don't usually ride the train." Calla pondered out loud causing the others to nod in agreement. "We all seem to be getting a lot of new and unusual people on the train this year." She added.

Ron looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean there are a lot of new people this year? Of course there are, there are the first years." He said.

Lena shook her head, "Not just first years, we've got transfer students this year too. They're sitting with us in our compartment and seem pretty nice. Three of them are third years, like us, and the other four are fourth years." Lena explained.

"Transfer students? That's interesting." Hermione said.

"Anyway, is everyone okay in here?" Lena asked looking around. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're all fine." He answered. Ron gave him a look.

"You're definitely not 'fine' mate. You are talking about hearing somebody screaming and had fallen off your seat having a fit." Ron argued, causing Lena and Calla to look at him with worried expressions.

"What do you mean you heard somebody screaming, Harry?" Lena asked, reaching to touch his shoulder but he waved her hand away.

"It's nothing, I just thought I heard somebody scream." He answered, trying to sound convincing, but Lena and Calla just gave him an unconvinced look but sighed. After talking to them a bit more and finding out that the creature was called a Dementor, Lena and Calla decided it was time to go back to their compartment.

When they got in, they saw that everything seemed back to normal. They were all having a conversation about the different classes that are available at Hogwarts and other things about the school that the boys were curious about.

"Are you guys all in the same house?" Jin asked them, noticing the crests on their robes. The girls nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we're all in Ravenclaw!" Evie said happily. "How much do you guys know about the Hogwarts houses?" She asked curiously.

"Not very much… All we know is that there are four houses. We don't know their names or anything else." Jin replied. "Would you be able to tell us a bit more? I would love to know more about the houses." He requested, earning nods of agreement from the other boys.

"Sure!" The four siblings said in unison.

"You see, Hogwarts was originally founded by four great wizards who wanted to share their knowledge of wizardry. These four founders were also the first four headmasters of the school. Each of them had their own separate qualities that they valued and chose students depending on those qualities. This is why there are four houses, to symbolize each founder and the things they valued. These four founders are Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff." Calla explained.

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Which house you are sorted into decides where your dorm and sometimes can decide what classes you take. As Calla explained, each house has its own values. Ravenclaw values wisdom, wit and creativity. Gryffindor values bravery, courage and chivalry. Hufflepuff is the house for those that are loyal, patient and just. Finally, Slytherin's most valuable qualities are cunning, ambition and tradition." Lena continued.

"The four of us are in Ravenclaw, as you already know, and most of our friends are in Gryffindor." Ethan added in the end of the explanation. The four siblings got looks of amazement from the boys. "Why are you looking at us like that?"

"That is a lot to take in. How do you guys just recite it so easily?" Namjoon answers. The siblings chuckle.

"Like we said, Ravenclaw is the house of wisdom. Most of us are known to be bookworms." Evie answered. "Especially Lena and Calla. These two know the school library inside and out." She added causing said girls to roll their eyes. They talked through the rest of the ride, which was only a few more minutes. The seven boys eagerly asking questions about Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general and the Lockhart siblings happily answered each question, giving them as much detail as possible. In a matter of minutes, they had reached the train station near Hogsmeade and everyone scrambled to get outside.

"What about our stuff?" Jimin asked the siblings as he and the rest of the boys followed them out.

"They'll show up to your new dorms after the feast." Ethan answered him. "Hey guys!" He then said, as their group met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione on their way out. The three greeted them back happily as they stepped out of the train and into the icy cold rain outside. They heard a familiar voice booming over the students.

"Firs' Years and Transfers come this way!" Hagrid yelled over the crowd. They saw Hagrid standing on the other side of the platform, beckoning the terrified new students towards him. He noticed Harry and the others and waved at them. "Alright, you lot?" He called to them. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the Lockhart siblings waved happily back at him. Lena saw the shocked and scared looks on the transfer students' faces and chuckled.

"Don't worry guys. That's Hagrid, he's really nice! He takes the new students a different way so that they can really get their first look at Hogwarts." She said to them. "It's really worth it." She said and made a waving motion for them to go over to where Hagrid was waiting.

"Just wait until you see the school." Calla said as they finally moved, hesitantly heading towards Hagrid. "We'll see you all in the Great Hall!" She called to them as her and the rest of her siblings walked to the carriages. The four of them got into a carriage by themselves and it began to move, pulled by invisible creatures towards the school. As they passed the gates, they felt another rush of cold and saw two Dementors standing by the gates. Their carriage soon reached the castle and they all hopped out, landing on the muddy ground. They saw Harry, Ron and Hermione coming out of their carriage and walked over to them.

"Potter! Is it true that you fainted when you saw the Dementor? You actually fainted?" They heard a familiar voice drawl with delight as they reached the stone steps. Lena sighed heavily as she already knew that voice all too well. Draco Malfoy made his way over to them and blocked their way up the stairs.

 _Is it really too much to ask Draco to be a little nicer?_ Lena said in Calla's mind causing Calla to look at her with a slight smirk on her face.

 _You brought this upon yourself, L._ Calla answered with a chuckle. _Someone needs to keep that idiot from going too far._ She added causing her sister to sigh.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron sneered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco said loudly, with delight plain in his voice. "Were the scary Dementors too much for you too?" He said.

"What is going on here?" Professor Lupin suddenly interrupted, getting out of the carriage close to them.

Draco gave Professor Lupin an impolite stare and noticed the patches on his robes and the old suitcase. "Oh no, Professor." He said with a hint of sarcasm then turned to Crabbe and Goyle, all three of them walking up the stairs, though not before he saw the unpleased look on Lena's face.

Hermione prodded at Ron to move and they all joined the crowd heading inside the giant oak doors. They walked into the Entrance Hall, lit by several torches and their feet met with the magnificent marble flooring of the hall.

A voice boomed through the hall, "Potter! Granger! I would like to speak to both of you." Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard as she walked towards them. When she finally reached them, they saw that she still had a stern look on her face. "No need to be worried, you are not in trouble. I just need a word in my office." She said to them , seeing everyone's worried looks. "I suspect that Professor Flitwick will be talking to you two soon as well." She said, turning to Lena and Calla. "But as for now, all of you may go to the Great Hall. Potter, Granger, follow me." She said and walked away.

"What do you think that was about?" Ron asked the others as they all walked to the Great Hall. The Lockhart siblings shrugged in return and the five of them parted, Ron going to the Gryffindor table and the Lockhart siblings going to the Ravenclaw table. They took a few minutes to catch up with their friends at the Ravenclaw table before the giant doors opened and the first years filed in, Jin and the others right behind them. When they all stopped at the front of the Great Hall, Calla nudged her sister to get her attention.

"Is it just me or does Hoseok look a little traumatized to you too?" She whispered to Lena. Lena looked at Hoseok and indeed he did look extremely traumatized, with his eyes wide in fear. Then she looked at the others and noticed that they were glancing at Hoseok occasionally with highly amused looks on their faces. Jungkook had a giant smile on his face and looked like he was trying to refrain from laughing.

"He does look pretty scared, but the others seem to find whatever happened to be pretty funny." Lena answered, nodding her head towards Jungkook.

Before their conversation could continue, Professor Flitwick stood up and went to the front, standing near the three-legged stool with a giant scroll. The sorting had begun.

The transfers were sorted first, starting with Jin, who walked calmly and steadily up to the stool. His sorting took very little time as the hat had shouted "Hufflepuff!" within the first few seconds of being placed on his head. The Hufflepuffs all cheered, joined by the Lockhart siblings, who clapped for their new friend. Jin got off the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table, shooting the Lockhart siblings a smile as he passed them.

Next person called to the hat was Yoongi, walking to the stool with an indifferent look on his face. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. His sorting took a few minutes, the hat moving on his head sometimes as it looked into his mind. Everyone sat, staring at him in anticipation and then the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW". The Lockhart siblings cheered along with all their housemates as the hat was taken off Yoongi and he walked over the them. He gave the siblings his little half-smile, half-smirk as he took the empty seat next to Lena.

Hoseok was called to the stool next, and he practically ran up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and he nearly jumped when it started talking in his mind. Yoongi let out a little chuckle.

"This day is just full of things that scare him." Yoongi whispered to the siblings.

Moments later, the hat seemed to finally come to a decision as it shouted "Ravenclaw!" Causing another round of cheers to erupt from said house. The hat was taken off Hoseok and he happily walked to the siblings and Yoongi. He smiled brightly at the siblings as he took a seat beside Calla.

The sorting ceremony continued with Namjoon being called up next. Namjoon nearly tripped on his way up to the stool, but caught himself before he fell, causing Yoongi and Hoseok to chuckle, and the siblings could see Jin over at the Hufflepuff table covering his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. The hat was placed on his head and he smile sheepishly at Yoongi, Jin and Hoseok. Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook were still snickering even after Namjoon sat down. The hat had taken less time then it had for the others and soon it called out "Ravenclaw!" And the cheers erupted again.

"Way to go, Namjoon." Yoongi said to him jokingly as Namjoon came and sat down with him and the others. Namjoon playfully glared at him as the others laughed.

When they looked back up, Jimin had walked over and now sat on the stool, the hat on his head. He stared up at it curiously as it mumbled a few things on top of his head. It took several minutes for the hat to come to a decision. In the end, it finally shouted out. "HUFFLEPUFF!" Causing cheers to spring from the Hufflepuff table and the Lockharts clapped along with them.

Finally, there were only two transfers left, Taehyung and Jungkook. Taehyung was called up first and he smiled his wide rectangular smile as he walked over and sat down on the stool. When the hat started sifting through his head, he looked up and it seemed that he was having a mental conversation with the hat. But the conversation only lasted about thirty seconds because within a minute the hat had already shouted "GRYFFINDOR" which caused loud cheers to start from said house's table. Taehyung happily sprang off the stool and the siblings saw him walk to the table.

 _Hey guys, tell Taehyung to sit with you guys._ Calla and Lena kelted to Fred and George. The twins shot them a curious look but agreed. They caught Taehyung's attention and beckoned him over to here they sat. Said person smiled happily and made his way over to the twins, taking a seat in front of them.

Jungkook was lastly called up to the stool and he silently walked to it, sitting down and staring at the students sitting at the tables. The hat had barely touched his head before it called "Gryffindor!" The cheers seemed to get louder as Jungkook took off the hat, smiling, and made his way over to where Taehyung was waving wildly and gesturing to the empty seat next to him, which in turn caused the Weasley twins to start laughing. Once Jungkook had been sorted, it was time for the first years to be sorted. With growling stomachs and anticipation, everyone watched the first years one-by-one be sorted into houses.

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall right as the sorting ceremony had ended and quickly walked over to where Ron sat, taking the two remaining seats that he had saved for them. Ron asked them why McGonagall wanted to see them, but before Harry could explain, the headmaster stood up and went to the podium. A hush fell across the Great Hall and all eyes focused on Professor Dumbledore.

He stood tall at the front of the Great Hall, beaming down at all the students. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath. "Welcome, everyone to another year here at Hogwarts!" He said, the light of the candles reflecting on his beard. "Now, I have a few things to tell you all before we all get too engrossed in the excellent feast. One of them is a very serious topic, so I think it is best to get it out of the way first." He said, taking another breath. "As you may know from their search of the Hogwarts Express, some of the Dementors of Azkaban are here to guard the school." He said. Murmurs broke out through the students as they all took in the news.

"Students are advised not to leave the school without permission because the Dementors will be stationed throughout the grounds and especially at the entrances to the school. Dementors are not going to be tricked by such easy things like tricks, disguises or anything of the such, not even invisibility cloaks." He went on. "Forgiving and understanding excuses is not something in a Dementor's nature. They are ruthless and soulless creatures that love despair and decay. That is why I am asking each and every one of you to not give the dementors any reason to harm you. " he added. His words were followed by a deafening silence. Some of the younger students looked up at him in fear and uncertainty. Lena sighed heavily as she was reminded of how it had felt when she experienced the Dementor's effect on the train. She could not imagine how school would be like when several of them are stationed around the school for the entire year.

"But remember students, happiness can be found even in the darkest of places, if only one remembers to turn on the light." Dumbledore added, magically igniting an unlit candle. He then smiled, "On a happier note, there are a few new additions this year." He said.

Namjoon looked towards the Lockharts with a curious gaze, "Is he always like this?" He whispered to them, only to receive some silent chuckles from the girls.

"Yes he is." Calla answered, "He has a way of just randomly changing subjects." She added, earning a nod of agreement from her siblings. Before any of them could continue, Dumbledore continued his speech.

"Firstly, as you must all have noticed by now, we have seven new transfer students joining us this year. I would like to welcome them to Hogwarts and wish them great success in their years to follow here." He started.

All attention then turned to the seven boys sat at different tables as people began to clap, the Lockhart siblings being the first to start clapping for their new friends. Some people gave them critical and uncertain looks, while others smiled welcomingly at them. But all the boys smiled back, showing their unique smiles.

"Now, we also have two new teacher appointments." Dumbledore continued, gaining everyone's attention again. "First, I would like you all to welcome Professor Lupin, who has agreed to take over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said, gesturing to said teacher. There were some scattered applause for him, except the people who had been in the compartment with him clapped loudly, especially Harry, Ron and Hermione especially.

"The second new addition to the staff is because of the reason that our previous Care of Magical Creatures teacher has retired last year to spend time with him remaining limb. However, I am happy to say, that the position has been taken by our own Rubeus Hagrid. Who has agreed to teach along with gamekeeping duties." Dumbledore announced.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise, then glanced over to Lena and Calla who had wide smiles on their faces but still looked fairly surprised themselves. The applause Hagrid received were overwhelming, especially from the Gryffindor table and from the Lockhart siblings.

"Leave it to Hagrid to assign us a book that will bite you if you tried to open it." Calla pointed out to Lena with a chuckle as they and their siblings cheered loudly for Hagrid. They stared up at the head table and saw Hagrid sitting there, grinning and looking down at the table.

"Now that everything has been said…" Dumbledore then continued, "Let us all enjoy the feast!"

At that, the tables, plates and cups were all magically filled with food and drinks. Everyone realized just how hungry they had all been and within minutes almost every student was scarfing down their food. The transfer students first years stared in amazement at the food that had magically shown up but soon they had joined in one eating. Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok enjoyed their food while having some pleasant conversations with the Lockharts. When Lena glanced over at the Gryffindor table, she was happy to see that Fred and George were happily having a conversation with Taehyung and Jungkook, all four of them laughing occasionally. Then she glanced at the Hufflepuff table and found that Jin and JImin were already surrounded by many of their housemates, having friendly little conversations with them. She smiled, seeing how the boys had all so quickly and easily fit into their houses.

Lena and Calla noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione going up to the head table to talk to Hagrid but did not get the chance to join them. The trio was soon sent away by McGonagall and had joined the rest of the Gryffindors who were now streaming out of the hall. They looked towards the door and saw Taehyung and Jungkook following Fred and George out of the Great Hall. The red-headed twins caught sight of them and gave them a little wave as they disappeared out the door.

"We all better hurry if we want to get to the tower before the prefects take the first years on the tour." Calla suggested as her sibling and her along with Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok finished their meals.

They stood up and headed out the door, joining the giant crowd of student. Lena and Calla made sure to point some things out to the three boys with them, trying to lessen the probability of them getting lost on their first day of school. Once they had reached the door that led to their common room they stopped.

"You see, in order to get inside the Ravenclaw Common room, you need to correctly answer a riddle given by the door." Lena explained to her confused friends. The eagle knocker came to life and gave them a riddle, which the siblings easily answered and led the boys into their spacious, blue and bronze common room. They had asked the prefects about the boy's dorm arrangements and found out that Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon would be sharing a dorm together, so the siblings led them up the staircase that took them to where the dorms were. The boys were amazed looking around their new dorm and seeing their things already placed inside. Minutes later, the small group sat on some of the couches inside the common room, and watched the prefects bring in the first years, explaining things as they went. Lena smiled as she tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling painted like the night sky. Her friends, siblings and her talked for a little while longer before deciding it was time to sleep. That night, Lena slept peacefully huddled in the warm blankets of her four-poster bed, Ren curled up and fast asleep near her feet.

* * *

 **There you go guys! Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing this!**

 **Also be prepared because we have a lot of future randomness planned for all the characters!**

 **~Lena Lockhart**


	5. Chapter 5

Calla was the first to wake up in the Lockhart dorm room, Eleanor cuddled on the pillow next to her. She smiled at the sleeping pup, noticing how big she had gotten over the past couple years. As she looked around the familiar space, her eyes adjusted to the slight ray of sunlight that beamed into the room from the window, and noticed her siblings all curled up in their own separate beds. Absentmindedly, her hand curled around the lily pendant that still hung around her neck.

Eventually, Calla felt awake enough to take Eleanor gently off of the pillow next to her, and threw said pillow at Lena, who simply groaned when she was hit.

 _What?_ Lena kelted to Calla, shifting her position as she slept, covering her eyes with her arm.

 _It's morning. Start of a new year, L._ Calla replied with a chuckle, slowly getting out of bed. _We get our new schedules today!_

As Calla shuffled around the room, Eleanor decided to fly to the younger Lockharts, Ethan and Evie, and started licking their faces in order to wake them up. They both groaned, but got out of bed and went straight to changing into their school clothes.

After everyone was dressed and ready for the day, Calla rubbed her hands together.

"Whataya say we give the new transfers a good morning wake up call, eh?" She questioned her siblings. They all looked at one another with amused smiles and nodded.

They opened the door to the Ravenclaw common room, and walked across the room to the boys' dormitory. Calla and Lena had Ren and Eleanor on their heads. Ethan and Evie had Hercules and Orion with them as well, running behind them. When they opened the boys' door, they found them all asleep in their four posters, sheltered by their blankets.

Calla and Lena had Ren and Eleanor fly separately to Yoongi and Namjoon, licking both of their faces and barking in their ears. Namjoon sat up in his bed when Eleanor barked in his ear, his eyes wide as he stared at the flying pup in awe. Yoongi on the other hand, lifted his arm up and tried to swat Ren away from his face, obviously slightly urked by the fact that he had been disturbed from his precious sleep. Ren nibbled on Yoongi's arm, causing Yoongi to make a sound between a shout and a groan. He looked up at the flying pup, and his mouth opened in slight shock.

Ethan and Evie had Hercules and Orion jump onto Hoseok's four poster, causing the boy to have a jump start and almost fall over onto the floor.

 _He's so easily frightened,_ Calla kelted to Lena, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the laughter.

 _No wonder the boys were all laughing yesterday at his traumatized face,_ Lena replied, her voice filled with laughter.

"Morning all," Calla said after swallowing her laughter. "Don't mind the pets, they're just excited to meet you." Namjoon was still staring at the pup that was flying around his head in circles. Yoongi had fallen back onto his pillow in annoyance and was mumbling something under his breath that the girls couldn't quite make out. Lena whistled, and Ren flew back to her obediently.

Somehow Yoongi eventually got out of bed and changed into his robes. He was the last one that needed to get ready, so after he was licked on the cheek by Ren the group of students headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and to receive their new class schedules.

…..

When they entered the Hall, Lena noticed Draco animatedly entertaining a group of Slytherins with a funny anecdote of some sort. She also noticed Harry, Hermione and Ron in front of them, trying to ignore the fact that Pansy Parkinson was mocking Harry with talk of dementors.

"Potter! Hey Potter!" she shrieked. "The dementors are coming, Potter! _Wooooooo!"_ Hermione whispered something to Harry and the trio made their way towards the Gryffindor table, Harry plopping down in a seat next to George Weasley. Lena rolled her eyes at Draco, who had actually noticed when she walked in and had a somewhat guilty look in his eyes. She sighed heavily and followed her friends to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Why are they mocking that boy?" Hoseok questioned the girls.

"They're idiots who think it's funny," Calla mumbled through gritted teeth. Hoseok raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "They're always like that. Mocking Harry."

Schedules were being passed down the table, and that distracted the transfers for a bit, looking at their newly assigned classes with interest. The boys started having a small conversation in Korean, causing Lena and Calla to look at each other with confused expressions. Ethan and Evie stared at the boys as they spoke fluently in a foreign language. Namjoon seemed to realize that they were being watched by the Lockharts and chuckled slightly, waving dismissively at Yoongi and Hoseok.

"Sorry about that," he said, "They haven't quite adjusted to being in an English speaking country yet."

"Oh, that's fine! It's interesting to hear you talk, anyway," Evie said happily. Namjoon chuckled.

As the Lockharts and the new transfer students had their conversation about their new class schedules, the group at the Gryffindor table seemed to be having their own interesting conversation. Calla looked over at the trio, who sat next to Fred and George. The twins were seeming to be having a chat with them about something or other, their expressions changing as they chatted with Harry. Calla guessed that they were talking about the dementors. She also noticed that Hermione was more interested in her class schedule for the term, which reminded her that she and Lena would be spending a lot of time with her this year.

"Lena, we should probably go talk with Hermione about our schedules and how it's all going to work. She's probably already talked to McGonagall about it -"

"About what?" Ethan questioned, looking at his sister's schedule. "You both have _ten_ subjects a day," everyone raised an eyebrow at the sisters in question.

"There simply can't be enough time in the day for _ten_ subjects," Evie stated.

"Won't you girls be stressed out with that many classes?" A voice questioned behind them. Jin and Jimin had been listening in on the conversation.

"We'll manage," Lena answered. "We're working out something with Hermione for this year." Jin rested a hand on the girls' shoulders.

"Don't work yourselves too hard," he said lightly. Jimin nodded, wiping sleep from his eyes.

At that moment, Professor Flitwick, a short, high-pitched man started to walk over to the group, his eyes set on the Lockhart sisters. Jin and Jimin looked at the professor with interest.

"Hello girls," the professor said happily to Lena and Calla, "I would like to speak with both of you with Miss Granger for a moment about this year's' schedules, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Professor!" Calla said politely, getting up from the table with Lena. Hermione smiled at the both of them as she walked over.

"Ah, Miss Granger, just in time," Professor Flitwick said contently. "Now, I assume that Professor McGonagall has already told you about the arrangements for this year, Hermione?" he questioned. Hermione nodded with a smile. He motioned for the girls to follow him out of the entrance of the Hall.

"Yes, Professor. She's given me the Time Turner," she answered quietly as they walked out into the corridor.

"Brilliant," the Professor said. "Now, Miss Lena and Calla, you both will be sharing that Time Turner with Miss Granger," he explained, looking at the girls. Lena and Calla looked at Hermione, bright smiles on their faces.

"I've only ever read about Time Turners," Calla said excitedly, "I'm really looking forward to seeing how one works." Professor Flitwick chuckled lightly.

"It will be quite a year for you girls," the professor said with a smile. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you, professor!" the Lockhart sisters said together, bright smiles on their faces.

"This'll be exciting!" Hermione said happily once the professor left. The sisters agreed with simultaneous nods as the trio walked back into the Hall and to their separate tables. Calla gained the attention of Fred and George as they walked in, and she waved at them, earning waves in return.

Hoseok, Yoongi and Namjoon looked at the Lockhart sisters curiously as they sat back down.

"What was that about?" Namjoon asked with a mouthful of cereal.

"Just a talk with the Professor about how our schedules will be with Hermione," Lena said casually, taking a piece of toast. Namjoon looked at Ethan and Evie with a raised eyebrow, earning two shrugs.

(At Gryffindor Table)

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning at her, "how do you expect to go to three classes that are scheduled at the same time?"

"I've fixed it all with McGonagall and the Lockhart sisters," Fred and George looked at her curiously at the mention of the girls. "They have the same schedule as I do."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" - Ron leaned closer to the schedule disbelieving - " _look,_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock._ How're you all supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," Hermione said shortly. At this point, Jungkook and Taehyung were now listening in on this conversation, and were looking curiously at Hermione. "Of course we won't be in three classes at once," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Well then -"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But -"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if our schedules are a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Jungkook and Taehyung looked over at their friends that sat at Ravenclaw table, wondering how they would handle all those classes at the same time.

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five gettin' everything ready… Hope it's okay… Me, a teacher… hones'ly…" He grinned broadly at them at them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

After a while, the hall started to empty as people headed off toward their first lessons. Ron checked his course schedule.

"We'd better go, look, Divinations at the top of the North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…"

"You have Divination first?" Taehyung questioned. Harry nodded in response. "So do me and Jungkook," he said, nodding at his friend. "Can we follow you guys to class?"

"Sure!" Hermione said politely, with a smile. "We're just going to pick up Lena and Calla as we exit too, they also have this class with us."

Taehyung and Jungkook nodded in understanding as Jimin started walking over to the Gryffindor table to talk to them.

"Do you guys have Divination first?" Jimin asked Jungkook and Taehyung. The boys nodded at their friend with smiles.

"Yes, you can follow us," Ron said before the transfer student could ask. "We'd better get a move on if we want to get there on time." They hurriedly got up from the table, said their goodbyes to Fred and George and went over to the Ravenclaw table to pick up Lena and Calla. As they passed the Slytherin table, Malfoy did yet another impression of a fainting fit. Lena glared at Draco as the trio and the transfers stood, waiting for the Lockharts.

The shouts of laughter followed the group of students out of the entrance hall, and together they journeyed through the castle to North Tower in order to get to Divination. The journey was quite a long one. Two years at Hogwarts hadn't taught the trio, or the Lockharts for that matter, everything about the castle, and they had never been inside the North Tower before.

"What was that back there? Why was that blond boy pretending to faint?" Taehyung question as the group journeyed through the halls, Ron and Hermione trying to find a shortcut to North Tower.

Harry sighed heavily and decided to explain it to the transfer, realizing that he had absolutely no idea as to what really happened.

"You remember when the dark, cold thing came on the train on the way to the castle?" Harry questioned the boys, who nodded, shuddering at the mention of the things that caused fear to cripple them in darkness. "Well, I fainted when one of them came into our train car." Jimin looked at Harry with wide eyes. "That blond boy finds it absolutely hilarious that I fainted."

"That's not funny at all," Jungkook said after the explanation. The other boys nodded. Harry smiled shyly at them. "That boy is an idiot." Lena looked at Jungkook out of the corner of her eye, but couldn't help but agree with the statement, so decided to let it go.

They reached yet another long staircase and emerged on an unfamiliar landing, where there was nothing but a large painting of a bare stretch of grass hanging on the stone wall.

"I think it's this way," said Hermione, peering down the empty passage to the right.

"Can't be," said Ron. "That's south, look, you can see a bit of the lake out of the window…"

Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung and Harry were all staring at the painting. A fat, dapple-gray pony had ambled onto the grass and was grazing nonchalantly. Harry of course was used to the subjects of Hogwarts paintings moving around and leaving their frames to visit one another. The transfers, however, did not, and found it even more amusing than Harry. They were amused enough to start another random conversation in Korean with each other, earning stares from the others. But then, a short, squat knight in a suit of armor clanked into the picture after his pony. By the look of the grass stains on his metal knees, he had just fallen off.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing the group of students staring at the painting. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands! Come to scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs!"

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed face-down in the grass. This caused the transfer students to bite back their laughter. Harry gave them a warning look and walked closer to the painting.

"Are you all right?" said Harry to the painting.

"Get back you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and use it to push himself back up, but the blade sank deeply into the grass and, though he pulled with all his might, he couldn't get it out again. Finally, he had to flop back down onto the grass and push up his visor to mop his sweating face.

"Listen," said Harry, taking advantage of the knight's exhaustion, "we're looking for the North Tower. You don't know the way, do you?"

"A quest!" The knight's rage seemed to vanish instantly. He clanked to his feet and shouted, "Come follow me, dear friends, and we shall find our goal, or else shall perish bravely in the charge!"

He gave the sword another fruitless tug, tried and failed to mount the fat pony, gave up, and cried, "On foot then, good sirs and gentle ladies! On! On!" And he ran, clanking loudly, into the left side of the frame and out of sight.

The group hurried after him along the corridor, following the sound of his armor. Every now and then they spotted him running through a picture ahead.

"Be of stout heart, the worst is yet to come!" yelled the knight, and they saw him reappear in front of an alarmed group of women in crinolines, whose picture hung on the wall of a narrow spiral staircase.

Puffing loudly, the group of students climbed the tightly spiraling steps, getting dizzier and dizzier, until at last they heard the murmur of voices above them and knew they had reached the classroom.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yeah, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the knight disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental." Jungkook and Taehyung looked at each other with amused grins as Jimin breathed heavily from running around the castle. The group climbed the last few steps and emerged onto a tiny landing, where most of the class was already assembled. There were no doors off this landing, but Ron pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

"Sibyll Trelawney, Divination teacher," Taehyung read with a confused tone in his voice.

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Jimin asked, looking up at the trapdoor.

As though to answer his question, the trapdoor suddenly opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Jimin's feet. Everyone got quiet.

"After you," said Taehyung, a big rectangular grin on his face, seeing the fear in Jimin's eyes. Jimin looked back at the others, Lena and Calla in particular, and they gave him a thumbs up, interested smiles on their faces as they stared up at the entrance. Eventually Jimin climbed up the ladder and entered the strangest-looking classroom he had ever seen. In fact, it didn't even look like a classroom at all, more like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned tea shop. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs.

As the rest of class filed into the room, everyone started to whisper in conversation. When Lena and Calla climbed up, they both smiled widely at their surroundings. They took their seats across from the transfer students at their own poufs. The girls smiled at Hermione, Ron and Harry, who sat a bit farther away from them.

Ron appeared at Harry's shoulder as the class assembled around them, talking in whispers. "Where is she?" he said.

A voice suddenly came out of the shadows, causing Jimin to jump slightly. It was a soft, misty sort of voice that came from nowhere.

"Welcome," it said. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

Calla and Lena stared at their new professor. Lena noticed that Calla's eyes shifted to a milky grey blue, indicating a bad omen within the room.

Harry's immediate impression was of a large, glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw that she was very thin; her large glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl. Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings.

Lena and Calla looked at the transfers' reactions. All three boys looked interested in the professor, Jungkook with his head tilted slightly in confusion. Professor Trelawney must've been a very different version of what they saw in Korea, the girls guessed.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said, and the rest of the students climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. The trio had chosen to sit together, of course, while Lena and Calla thought sitting with the transfers would help them throughout the course.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

Nobody said anything to this extraordinary pronouncement. Professor Trelawney delicately rearranged her shawl and continued, "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…"

Lena and Calla looked at Hermione, who looked taken aback at this news. They then looked at Harry and Ron, who were both grinning at Hermione.

 _This'll be interesting…_ Calla Kelted to Lena and Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a disappointed face while Lena nodded once with confusion.

"Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings, are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future," Professor Trelawney went on, her enormous, gleaming eyes moving from face to nervous face. "It is a Gift granted to few. You, boy," she said suddenly to Neville, who almost toppled off his pouf, causing Jungkook to chuckle quietly. "Is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville tremulously.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Professor Trelawney, the firelight glinting on her long emerald earrings. Neville gulped. Lena and Calla looked at each other with uncertain faces. Professor Trelawney continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading the tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," she shot suddenly at Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man."

Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. Hermione smiled slightly in amusement.

Professor Trelawney went on to explain that within the next term, that the class will eventually progress to crystal ball, that is only if they finished with fire omens. She informed the students that there would be a bout of the flu, that would inevitably disrupt classes in February. She then went on to say that around Easter, one of the students in the class would leave them forever. A very tense silence followed that particular pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it.

"I wonder, dear," she said to Lavender Brown, who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?" Lavender, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of Professor Trelawney. Trelawney warned Lavender about Friday the sixteenth of October and then had the class divide up in pairs. She ordered them to collect a teacup from the shelf, go to her and have her fill it. They had to drink the teacups dry until only the dregs remained. Then, they were told swirl them around three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on its saucer, wait for the last of the tea to drain away, then give the cup to their partner to read.

Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle of breaking china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him holding a dustpan and brush and said, "One of the blue ones, then, dear, if you wouldn't mind… thank you…"

Lena and Calla paired up, of course, while Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook decided to pair up together as a group of three. Harry and Ron had partnered up and went to get their teacups filled. When they sat back down, they swilled the dregs around as Professor Trelawney had instructed, then drained the cups and swapped over. Lena, Calla, and the transfers did the same as they were instructed.

"Well, now that that's done," Taehyung said, looking at Lena and Calla as he held his teacup, "What do we do now?" Jimin and Jungkook looked down into their own teacups with confused expressions, squinting their eyes slightly. Lena and Calla looked at each other, and then they looked at the trio, Hermione looking very displeased with what she was doing with her time, while Harry and Ron were trying to read their tea leaves.

"We, uh, see what shapes the leaves are making, I guess," Lena said, confusion in her voice. Professor Trelawney nodded at her from where she stood as she talked to one of the students who was reading their own teacup.

"Broaden your minds, my dears, and allow your eyes to see past the mundane!" Professor Trelawney cried through the gloom as Harry read through Ron's leaves.

Professor Trelawney walked over to the Lockharts, and the Korean transfer students. Jungkook opened _Unfogging the Future_ as he tried to read Jimin's future.

"Jimin hyung has a sun in his tea leaves," Jungkook pointed out, as he flipped through the book that had been assigned for the class. "That means that you have great happiness and success in your future, hyung." Professor Trelawney peered over Jungkook's shoulder, raising one of her eyebrows as she read the tea leaves herself. She smiled slightly and walked back to Harry and Ron.

 _Jungkook must be pretty accurate if she's smiling like that,_ Lena Kelted to her sister.

 _Yeah, probably,_ Calla replied as she read her sister's leaves. _I don't even know what I'm seeing in your leaves, L._

As Jimin and Taehyung read the other teacups, both of them seeing success and happiness in their futures, Calla and Lena took a peek at _Unfogging the Future,_ as they read their teacups. Ron began to name off different animals from Harry's teacup, and that drew the attention of the transfers, which caused Lean and Calla to look at their friends. Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, sweeping over and snatching Harry's teacup from him. Everyone went quiet to watch.

"That falcon.. My dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that,"_ said Hermione in a loud whisper. Professor Trelawney stared at her. Lena and Calla looked at each other nervously.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everybody know about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Taehyung, Jimin, and Jungkook all turned to the Lockharts with confused looks.

"We'll explain later, okay?" Lena whispered to them. The boys nodded, and turned back to Hermione.

Harry and Ron stared at the girl with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never heard Hermione speak to a teacher like that before, no one had. Professor Trelawney chose not to reply. She lowered her huge eyes to Harry's cup again and continued to turn it.

"The club.. An attack. Dear, dear, this is not a happy cup…"

"I thought that was a bowler hat," said Ron sheepishly.

"The skull… danger in your path, my dear…"

Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who gave the cup a final turn, gasped, and then screamed, causing Jimin to squeak. Lena and Calla covered their mouths, trying to muffle their laughter at Jimin's little squeak while Taehyung rested a hand on the boy's back, trying to comfort him. There was another tinkle of breaking china; Neville had smashed his second cup. Professor Trelawney sank into a vacant armchair, her glittering hand at her heart and her eyes closed.

"My dear boy… my poor, dear boy… no… it is kinder not to say… no… don't ask me…"

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once. Everyone had got to their feet, and slowly they crowded around Harry and Ron's table, pressing close to Professor Trelawney's chair to get a look at Harry's cup.

 _What is she going on about?_ Calla questioned her sister, who was closer to Trelawney than she was.

 _I don't even know. She'll tell the class eventually…_ Lena replied.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

Harry wasn't the only one who didn't understand what Trelawney had stated. Dean Thomas shrugged at Harry and Lavender Brown looked puzzled, but nearly everybody clapped their hands to their mouths in terror.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen - the worst omen - of _death!"_

The transfers turned back around and stared at Lena and Calla with confused expressions. Harry looked like he was contemplating his life as he stared at Trelawney. Hermione was the only one who didn't seem terrified for Harry's future as she walked up right behind Trelawney's chair. Lena and Calla shrugged at the transfers and watched the scene unfold.

" _I_ don't think it looks like a Grim," she said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

Seamus Finnigan was tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left. Calla couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at Seamus.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking everyone by surprise. Now nobody seemed to want to look at him.

"I think we'll leave the lesson here for today," said Professor Trelawney in her mistiest voice. "Yes… please pack away your things…" Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding his eyes.

Silently the class took their teacups back to Professor Trelawney, packed away their books, and closed their bags. Even Ron was avoiding Harry's eyes. The transfers just murmured to each other in Korean as they gathered their things, and some people were staring at them because of it.

"Until we meet again," said Professor Trelawney faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dear -" she pointed to Neville - "you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up."

The class descended down the winding staircase that led out of Trelawney's classroom. The Lockharts and the three transfers followed the trio to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration lesson, the transfers still muttering things in Korean to each other. Lena and Calla looked back at them as they walked, raising their eyebrows at them.

While the Lockharts found Professor McGonagall's lecturing on Animagi really quite interesting, it was difficult to concentrate with the tension that surrounded them with the rest of the class. When Professor McGonagall transformed herself in front of everyone into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes, the transfers gasped, but everyone else in the room seemed unmoved, uninterested. It was obviously concerning the Professor, as she said:

"Really, what has gotten into you all today?" She turned herself back with a faint _pop,_ and stared around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from the class."

Everybody's heads turned towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Hermione was the one to raise her hand. When Hermione explained that they had just left their first Divination lesson, McGonagall did not seem at all surprised, and actually cut her off before she could finish.

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which one of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," Harry said finally.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived that this school. None of them have died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues -" Lena and Calla looked at each other nervously as they saw that her nostrils had gone white.

She went on more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney -" She stopped again, and then said, in a matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not turn it in."

Hermione laughed. The tension in the class seemed to lift slightly, and almost everyone was able to focus better on Transfiguration. However, Ron looked more worried than anyone. When the Transfiguration lesson had finished, everyone headed toward the Great Hall for lunch.

Jungkook and Taehyung followed the trio to the Gryffindor table while Lena, Calla and Jimin found their ways to their own. The Lockhart sisters sat across from Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok this time.

"How were your first classes?" Lena questioned their foreign friends.

"Interesting," Namjoon replied. "Magic is something I never thought we'd be able to do." Lena and Calla smirked at each other. "But we all seem to be able to keep up with the rest of the class."

"That's good!" Calla said happily. She smiled as Hoseok and Yoongi dug into their lunch. Namjoon nodded politely at Calla and smiled back at her.

"I quite enjoyed Charms," Hoseok states through a mouthful of food. "Our professor is quite amusing." Namjoon tells him something in Korean and Hoseok swallows, smiling innocently. The Lockharts giggle.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick is quite a fun teacher to have," Lena says, taking a bite of chicken. "He's our head of house, as well." Hoseok looks at them in surprise.

As the students ate their lunch, Lena and Calla heard the slamming of a book by the Gryffindor table and automatically their heads turn to the trio. Hermione looked very distraught, and about ready to slap both boys that sat next to her. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!" The Lockhart sisters looked at each other in confusion, concerned about what Harry or Ron had said to get Hermione that upset. The three boys across from them had started conversing in Korean, confusion in their tones.

"Ron and Harry are always giving Hermione trouble," Evie explained to the bickering transfers. The three boys nodded in understanding.

Lena and Calla watched as Hermione stalked out of the Great Hall. "We're going to go see what's wrong," they said simultaneously to the others.

"Make sure the boys don't get lost," Lena told Ethan and Evie, who nodded. The sisters grab their bags and follow Hermione's path out the Great Hall and attempt to catch up with her as she runs across the castle.

"Hermione!" Calla shouted at the girl, as they get closer to her, reaching the entrance to the school grounds. Hermione looked back at them and stops running, dropping her bag to the ground and breathing heavily.

"What did Ron and Harry say?" Lena questioned, catching her breath.

"Ron," Hermione breathed, "insulted me."

"How?" asked Calla.

"He said, 'you just don't like being bad at something for a change,'" Hermione quoted.

"Why would he say something like that?" Lena asked, finally getting her breath back.

"Because he knew that I didn't like Divination from the beginning. And she told me that I didn't have the 'right aura', whatever that means." Lena and Calla looked at each other.

"Does this mean you're quitting Divination?" Calla questioned. Hermione looked at the girls.

"I really hate that Ron's right this time," Hermione admits. "But yes, I will be leaving Divination. The class is pure rubbish." Lena and Calla nod in agreement. They were interested in the subject, but it didn't quite make sense to them, though they did have respect for Professor Trelawney.

"We'll drop the class with you," said Calla, handing Hermione her bag. "Let's just go to Professor McGonagall and tell her about it." Hermione agreed and they all started walking towards McGonagall's office.

 _Guys,_ Calla Kelted to Harry and Ron.

 _Where did you and Hermione go?_ Was Harry's first question.

 _We're going with her to McGonagall's office to quit Divination._ Lena explained. There was a stunned silence.

 _Just, go easy on Hermione, alright?_ Calla said, leaving it at that.

The girls met with Professor McGonagall in her office in order for Hermione to get situated with dropping Divination. It was a simple process. McGonagall just had to do a flick of the wand, and Divination was erased from Hermione's schedule. Lena and Calla would go to Flitwick after their classes in order to erase it from their schedules as well, as Flitwick was the one in charge of their schedules.

"Alright girls," Professor McGonagall said, "Hermione, Divination will no longer be a concern for you. Just don't let Mr. Weasley's words get to you that much." Hermione nodded. "Is there anything else you two needed? Any questions about today's lesson?" McGonagall questioned, looking at Lena and Calla.

"Actually, professor," said Calla, "We were wondering about the process of becoming an Animagus." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her. Even Hermione was interested in what the girls were saying, not knowing that they would ask this.

"Surely we can talk about that at a later time," Professor McGonagall states, sounding like she was in a rush. "If you would like to discuss it further, we can meet later tonight after classes have been finished." The girls nodded. "Now, you three should go and get to Hagrid's first lesson."

The three girls walked out of McGonagall's office, and started towards Hagrid's hut. Somehow, they met Harry, Ron, Taehyung and Jungkook along the way. Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other the entire way, and Lena and Calla tried to converse calmly with Harry, Taehyung and Jungkook about what had transpired during lunch. The rain from yesterday had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale grey, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. It was only when they spotted three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that they realized they must be having these lessons with the Slytherins. Malfoy was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling.

 _Oh, look, Loverboy's in this class too…_ Calla Kelted to her sister, who glanced at her.

 _Maybe he won't be that bad in this class…?_ Lena said back, a tinge of hope in her voice.

"Hey isn't that the guy from earlier who made fun of Harry?" they heard Jungkook say to Taehyung while pointing at Malfoy. Taehyung looked over at Malfoy, made a face as though in deep thought, causing Lena and Calla to giggle at the pair's antics.

"I think so, Jungkook" Taehyung answered then turned to Lena and Calla. "Hey, who is he anyway?" he asked them as the four of them lagged behind the trio a bit.

Lena sighed, "That is Draco Malfoy. He is in Slytherin." She answered, glancing back over at Malfoy.

"He loves to cause trouble with Harry and the others a lot," Calla added. Jungkook and Taehyung nodded in understanding.

"That would explain earlier." Taehyung stated as they made their way to Hagrid's hut, relying on the Lockhart siblings to show them the way.

Hagrid was waiting for the class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start. Hagrid told the class to follow him, and they did. It felt like he would take them to the forest, but that was forbidden. The giant guided the class around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there. Lena and Calla looked at each other nervously.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it - make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. Lena looked over at him, rolled her eyes, and stroked the spine of the monstrous book. Malfoy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you, Lena," Hagrid said kindly to the girl. Apparently the Lockharts were the only ones who had been able to figure out how to open the book. Lena did not want Malfoy to ruin Hagrid's first day of teaching that much, so she just kept quiet and showed the rest of the class how to do it.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, seemingly grateful to Lena for not allowing Malfoy to cause a scene. "So, yeh've got yer books, an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on." He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him -"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. Lena rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, making sure he didn't do anything to harm Draco.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you -"

"Oooooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures they had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

Hagrid urged the class to try and befriend the hippogriff. No one seemed willing, all of the students taking a few steps away from the creature. The only ones that tried to approach the creature with caution were the trio and the Lockharts. Taehyung and Jungkook looked at them in surprise but seconds later, followed their friends' leads.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Of course, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Harry had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson. Harry looked at Lena, who was glaring at Malfoy. Apparently she had the same inkling as he did.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed farther away in answer. Even the trio and the Lockharts had misgivings. The hippogriffs were tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry. Calla squeezed Harry's shoulder in encouragement.

There was an intake of breath from behind them, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Ooooh no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!" Calla rolled her eyes and nudged Harry forward. He climbed over the paddock fence.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak." The class watched as the scene unfolded. Hagrid untied one of the chains pulled one of the hippogriffs from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Lena noticed that Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if you blink too much…" Lena and Calla looked at each other nervously. They knew Harry would do well with this, but it was still nerve wracking to watch.

Calla could see Harry struggling to keep his eyes open, in order to maintain a good standing with the hippogriff. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye.

Harry befriended the hippogriff just by following Hagrid's instruction. Though he was hesitant throughout the entire process, he did well enough that Buckbeak had bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. Hagrid praised Harry for his good work. Harry followed Hagrid's instruction and pat Buckbeak's beak. The class watched in stunned silence as Harry approached the creature with caution, and reached toward it. He patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it. The class broke into applause, all except Malfoy, Crabbed and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed.

After the delightful introduction to the creature, Hagrid suggested that Harry might be able to ride the hippogriff. Harry looked worried, of course. Hagrid told the boy how to climb onto the back of Buckbeak, just behind the wing joint. Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Harry; he just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before he was soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Harry knew which one he preferred; the hippogriff's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of him, catching him under his legs and making him feel he was about to be thrown off. The glossy feather slipped under his fingers and he didn't dare get a stronger grip; instead of the smooth action of his Nimbus Two Thousand, he now felt himself rocking backward and forward as the hindquarters of the hippogriff rose and fell with its wings. The class watched as Harry soared through the sky, and cheered when he reached the ground. Everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, of course.

The rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock after Harry had successfully landed. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry, Lena, Calla and the transfers watched watched.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Malfoy, who was now patting his back, looking disdainful. Malfoy made an annoyed remark, calling the class easy, saying that the creature wasn't dangerous at all, called it an ugly brute. He, in short, insulted the creature, forgetting how proud it was of itself.

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

Of course, Malfoy over exaggerated the situation, trying to start a scene and cause trouble for Hagrid. "I'm dying!" he yelled as the others panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Lena rolled her eyes at the boy. _You shouldn't have insulted it,_ she Kelted to him. He glanced at her, but decided to continue to cause a scene. Hagrid lifted Malfoy out of the gate easily, Hermione holding the gate open. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a large, deep gash on Malfoy's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

"I still don't understand what you see in him," Calla whispered to her sister. "He just loves causing trouble for our friends." Lena sighed heavily, watching the giant carry Draco to the castle.

"Once you get to know him, he really isn't that bad of a person…" said Lena, her voice trailing off. Calla shrugged. Hagrid tried to calm Draco down, which of course did not work in the slightest. He pleaded for someone to help him, needing to get Draco out of there. Hermione ran to open the gate as Hagrid lifted Malfoy easily. Lena saw blood splattering to the ground from the gash on Draco's arm, and her eyes widened slightly.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid. Dean Thomas defended Hagrid, claiming that it was Malfoy's fault. They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to go see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. Lena secretly glared at the girl as she walked past. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; the trio, Lockharts, Jungkook and Taehyung proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"D'you think he'll be alright?" said Hermione nervously.

"Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry, who had had far worse injuries mended magically by the nurse.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron, looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

Lena sighed. "He just likes causing trouble…" she mumbled.

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinner time, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there. Jungkook and Taehyung followed the trio to the Gryffindor table as Lena and Calla went to the Ravenclaw table, waiting for Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok. The three boys walked into the Great Hall with Jimin and Jin following them, heading towards the Hufflepuff table. Evie and Ethan came in shortly after them, sitting down next to their sisters.

"How was class? Heard that Malfoy caused trouble for Hagrid during his first lesson," Ethan said, letting Orion curl up in his lap.

"Oh, you know, just tried to talk up a Hippogriff and ended up with a gash in his arm from not following Hagrid's instruction," Calla explained, taking in a bite of the steak-and-kidney pudding. Ethan shook his head with a slight smirk on his face.

After dinner, the Lockharts and the transfers headed to the Ravenclaw common room while the trio decided to dangerously go to Hagrid's hut.

"I really like our common room," Namjoon stated when they got through the heavy door. "It's quite nice."

"It's one of my favorite places in the castle," Lena said, smiling at the constellation-filled ceiling.

"Mine too," Calla chimed, sitting on one of the blue chairs by the windows.

"So how was your class with the giant?" Hoseok inquired to the girls, wondering about their first lesson with Hagrid. He sat next to Calla in one of the other blue chairs. Namjoon and Yoongi conversed about something in their native tongue, and Evie and Ethan watched them as they talked, completely interested in the language.

"You haven't heard?" Lena asked. Hoseok shook his head, looking confused.

"Malfoy, the boy that was mocking Harry earlier, made a scene with the creature we were learning about today," Calla explained.

"He got injured by the hippogriff, got a gash in his arm, and was basically flailing as Hagrid brought him to the hospital wing and class ended," Lena added, folding her arms over her chest. Just the thought of Draco's idiocy made her resent the boy slightly, but she still felt attracted to him somehow.

Hoseok looked at the two girls in shock at this. "He got injured? How badly was he hurt?" he questioned.

"Nothing that Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, can't heal," Calla said simply, brushing the subject off, "He'll be fine." Hoseok nodded in understanding.

The group of Ravenclaws made casual conversation in the common room, Luna Lovegood joining them for a short time before they headed to their separate dorms for bed.


End file.
